


Your Lips Upon My Ring

by RexDraco



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Racism, Slavery, Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexDraco/pseuds/RexDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Empress had painted the world a deep red. One Brave Soul stood up to her. Burning memories were clouded by the subservient Doll encased in porcelain who knelt upon his knee and placed a kiss upon her ring, promising utter loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips Upon My Ring

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT! This is based off of Rosario + Vampire Season II chapter 32 and up, if you are not that far in the manga, than do not read this. I will not listen to complaints about spoilers, I warned you. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, it's characters or this story. This story was requested by Just A Crazy-Man, enjoy.
> 
> A/N PS: This is broken up into parts. It is a oneshot and will not be continued, it was a treat for you guys and a treat for me to write something short, sweet and complete! So enjoy, or else! Thank the plot gerbils, they a no longer overwhelmed with Homework.

**Part 1: Kiss**

 

It was a burning pain, my body erupting with agony. It had all gone black and the voice calling my name was buried in the back of my mind. It told me to let it go and I would have the power to protect her...

 

“You're the worst, Akuha-nee-san! Don't hurt mother!”

 

I remember yelling at nee-san. She was fighting extra hard with mother and...the thumping.

 

“Mother!!”

 

It hurt Mother, it hurt the way you said good-bye. I do not want to leave your side, ever! You've never left me before? Why now? I don't want to leave my home.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

_I was so scared, because I could not understand. Mother had tried to carry everyone's burden. I was hurt because she could not trust to tell me. Was it trust, or did she merely not want to worry me?_

 

_There had been so much blood, so much. The power had swallowed me up before I knew it. I wanted it. I wanted the security it offered me. It offered me everything in this world and I paid the price. It took my blood and it took my soul and I took its power and fed its taste for destruction. My mother cried, she cried for days, but I had promised her that I would use this power the way it should be used, if only to keep her from crying ever again. Akuha-nee-san was sorry and regretful for what she had tried to do. She had begged, fearfully, for my forgiveness. She had no need to beg, though it fed my pride with something dark and shallow, I would have forgiven her, I understood now why she had wanted it._

 

_That other woman, Kokoa and Kahlua-nee's mother, she called me a monster. My sisters had assured me it was untrue. I thank them and love them for their kind words, because I knew they meant it. After the incident, Mother stayed home more often, and worried of me more. I was kind of glad she got to spend more time with me, but little did I understand the impact it would have on everything else._

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

Akasha would watch her daughter for now. The famed Dark Lord would sit back as the world came to fear her daughter as the Dark Empress of Blood and Destruction. The Dark Lord would take to suffer the hate accumulated by her daughter, because she would carry that burden of hate and fear her girls tried to carry to support one another. They were not yet strong enough in the vampire mistress' eyes. Even if the girls were not of her blood, they were of her heart. Unfortunately Akasha could not seal Moka's blood with the Rosary she had prepared, her sacrifice was refused by her own daughter's will, who fearfully pulled from her mother's attempt to seal her with the Rosary.

 

 

Alucard's tentacles were everywhere and violently sought to consume Moka's power, which was born of his own. Two hundred years of slumber had created a terrifying awakening filled with nightmares and hunger. Moka's tiny body was wrapped in the twists of flesh and she struggled as they painfully bore into her skin and released a network of smaller filaments to get the job done.

 

Akasha rushed in to save her daughter, counting on her newest “daughter” to help her, even though they had been fighting but moments before. The young vampire could not deny her “mother” such a thing. She was always kind to her for no other reason than her occupancy in the household.

 

Akasha sadly smiled at Moka. “There were a lot of difficulties when I gave birth to you. And you were on the verge of death the moment you were born...So I gave you as much of my blood as I could to revive you, despite knowing how dangerous it was... But I don't regret it because you are my most important treasure.” She lowered her head as her blood dripped over the hungry, living spines and tentacles that seemed to infinitely pour from Alucard's starving frame. “This is good bye, Moka. The lifeforce of this monster called Alucard is far too powerful for us to kill. So the only way to stop him is the be eaten on purpose and seal him from the inside... I really don't think I'll be coming back this time...” Tears raced down the maiden's eyes...

 

 

Moka screamed in pain as the tentacles fed from her mother's body, Akasha ready to meet her end in the belly of this beast. When Akasha reached her hand out, it was hit in reflex as the mistress attempted to touch the gem centered on the Rosary to activate it. This allowed the spines of Alucard's hand to dig further into her mother's body, causing Moka to panic. The feared leader of the Dark Lords was paralyzed. One of the spines that reached through her body had skewered through her lower vertebrae, and with the taiyoukai rapidly draining her youki she could not heal instantly as she should. She could not reach for the Rosary. Akasha, in a last ditch effort, released a massive amount of youki to offer herself up as food instead of her daughters.

 

Akasha smiled to Akuha. The mother understood her need to try and take the Shinso blood from her veins, and held no ill incentives, no deceit hung in the air over her. The mother was more than prepared to sacrifice herself... for the world, so her daughters may live happily. Akuha could not understand, but if it would save her baby sister and bring some level of forgiveness back, she would. Alucard took Akasha into his form, but Moka would cast his attempt to eat her precious mother.

 

“Please, please Alucard-sama! If you leave Mother, I promise to feed you until you can go back to sleep again!”

 

Her promise broke Akasha's heart, and the vampire mistress could only watch as she was discarded and thrown from Alucard. Akasha'a limp form could only watch as one of the beast's tentacles stabbed into her precious Moka and drank from her, but in turn he gave to her his will.

 

Moka would refuse to leave her mother to die, and merely gave the beast reason to remain dormant until he was fully revived. Akuha would disallow anyone to take Moka against her will, but Akuha also understood her sister's selfish promise and understood Akasha's will as well. Akasha wanted Moka to be a good girl, so Akuha would act as her darker half and feed Alucard until the day came that Moka would pass Akasha's Shinso powers to her. Before that day arrived, Akasha vowed she would teach her daughters their place, and destroy Alucard. Headmaster had insisted Moka be sealed and sent to the Academy to learn how to control her powers, but Akasha's heart was weak.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

All was quiet on the Shuzen property. It was a relative castle on the cliff, where the princess lay hidden behind white stone walls and the spires of the castle's tower would pierce the sky. The world's greatest vampire lay dormant, his tentacles wrapped around the castle's base and held his tyrannical hold even as he slept. Words spoken of and against the family were swiftly punished by Shuzen Akuha. They were formerly a discreet race with a discreet nature, but the release of Alucard's power made them a liability to any and all forms of life and balance of power, and so many sought to kill them, but with no success. Akuha took it upon herself to protect her younger sister, for it had been her fault. Her precious imouto had come to suffer that terrible power, which she had craved. It tore the older youkai apart when Moka would have her night terrors. The power sought to escape and destroy everything, but Moka was a good girl and had no wish to swallow the world in darkness. Understanding was something Akuha lacked of her sister's desires. Why would she not crave power, as all vampire did? Why did Akasha support it? Akuha fed off the power her sister emanated, but she still felt great guilt for the screams that ripped across the castle at night, for even if Moka does not wish for the destruction and absolute obedience of other species, her nature did.

 

Akuha would do right and give her sister what she needed, if only to soothe that monstrous youki and make her screams stop. Akuha's desire to feed on the darkness that filled her sister's heart would fill the world with her unrighteous wrath. Akasha could not stop her “daughter”, even if they were bound by blood. The pink hair maiden's goal was to keep the world from destruction and keep the desires of Alucard from destroying himself and their kind again. She was a selfish vampire, and did not want to see her family unhappy, nor the world torn apart by war, after all without humans, Akasha was assured, they could not live, and Akuha believed in her “mother” whole-heartedly. Akuha wanted to free her heart from pain, and did so through her sister. So long as she did not kill the humans she captured, “mother” would not stop her, and Moka would not get mad at her, but she would make the humans pay for hurting her and would teach them their place.

 

 

Akasha would not simply wait by though, she would prepare, plan. She knew Alucard. He would not be satisfied with just this for long. As soon as he regained his strength he would not sleep, but wake and tear the world asunder. The Dark Lord could not bare to hurt her daughter again, and could not suffer to try and sacrifice herself again or seal Moka. She had lost the will seeing the tears in their eyes.

 

“Mother!?” Moka called from down the halls. Whenever Moka called it was always with fear. The motherly instincts that filled the vampire mistress' heart would twist and she would look up from her book, heeding the call of her daughter, whom most others feared unnecessarily. The Dark Lord always locked herself up in the library room. The walls were nothing but shelves lined with miles upon miles of books and stood several stories high. In the center of the room was a red, leather seat facing a crackling fire. Akasha sat upon a wheelchair, the book she had been reading was settled on her lap. Her dress was a beautiful burgundy color and her long, pink hair was tied back by a matching ribbon. They were not sure why Akasha could no longer walk after her battle with Alucard. Some say she did not heal properly, and others say that it was due to her broken heart that she lacked the will to move again, but she was still not a figure to be trifled with.

 

 

“Moka?” She returned the call and reached down to manually move her chair, turning it, before she rolled toward the door. Moka was panting as she ran, afraid, for some reason, that her mother would not be there. Akasha rolled back, hearing her daughter's footsteps, warmly smiling at that silly, unwarranted worry, for she promised she would never abandon her precious Moka again.

 

 

The library room's door burst open. Akasha could have almost sworn her precious baby girl had raced in, her large red eyes opened in panic, but in the stead of the image of childhood, before her stood the sight of a young woman just peaking at the age of seventeen, a young woman. She was little ignorant of the world around her, for Headmaster has sent, in his worry, tutors for the young girl for many years. Moka's ruby eyes would settle upon seeing her mother.

 

 

Akasha warmly smiled. “Happy birthday Moka.” the silver-haired demon's face lit up at her mother's words and she rushed over to her side. Moka lowered herself to her knees and placed her hands on her mother's lap. Akasha reached out and gently placed her hand against her daughter's head. Moka sighed and laid her head on her mother's lap. “What have you decided?” It was something Akasha would always ask her on her birthday. Moka knew what her mother wanted to hear, but she could not break her promise, lest suffer the possibility of her mother hurting herself for her sake. Moka had to be strong.

 

 

The young woman sat back and looked up to her mother with a serious expression. She was still settled in seiza on her knees and laid her hands on her lap, her pink lips in a pout. “Mother, I love you and father very much.” She would begin. “I love my sisters and my family.” She would add before exhaling. “But I cannot break my promise. I will get strong enough to control this power, make it my own, and kill Alucard-sama and take from him his power and the fear others have of him.” The girl proudly stated.

 

 

Akasha would giggle, politely covering her mouth with her knuckles. Moka blushed, her pout deepening as she looked up at her mother. What was so amusing?! She was very serious about her duties as a member of this family! As her mother's precious treasure. Akasha's cheeks were dusted a soft pink. She would reach out and caress Moka's cheek.

 

“You are a good girl, a naïve, but good girl. There is still something you lack, even now. Maybe soon you will find it, and my heart can heal.” She would offer her daughter guiltily. After all to claim such a thing is arrogant, foolish and stupid. She would not offer her daughter unkind delusions. “Has Akuha returned home?” She would wonder.

 

 

Akuha was the true Empress of Darkness. She would spread her control as far as she could, but never revealing the youkai nature to humans, in the stead placing the name of Fairy Tale to her banner. Fairy Tale was a company, a group of youkai that sought to control the world and take the power from humans by buying them out in their own game, but there were many who would regress to their more aggressive youkai natures and tempt the cruelty that was youkai.

 

Moka nodded her head and smiled. “Akuha-nee-san said she would take me along with her today because Gyokuro-san is out.” Akasha listened to Moka, a warm smile on her features and brushed her daughter's head.

 

“I see.” She would listlessly respond. “Well, do not forget that you have to keep your heart open.” She looked down to Moka with her emerald eyes. “Do not look down on others because without them, this world is cold and empty.” She pressed a gentle kiss upon her daughter's forehead.

 

“Okay mother. I will, I promise.” Moka always kept her promises, even if they would hurt others in the process. She was a proud, but noble-hearted girl raised by her mother's gentle, yet strong hand.

 

 

 

**Part 2: Someone Just for Me**

 

They were afraid of her. The men that Akuha held under her power feared her. The silver-haired teen did not enjoy being feared, though she understood being feared was a necessity to show her power and keep others in their place. She sighed softly and folded her arms behind her back. The teenaged vampire wore a black summer dress that was trimmed with white frills. It was a simple dress, something her mother made for her by hand. Around her neck she wore a silver Rosary, though it was inactive, her power filtered out in obvious overexposure.

 

It was what primarily kept others distanced from the girl. There was a great fear that she would, at any moment, lose control and drain them all. The young vampire would follow her sister as she roved about the human world, forcefully showing humans their place and giving them no choice when it came to serving Moka, their dark empress. The ruby eyed girl and her youki was formidable, even regular humans could feel, sense the deadly force flowing from her being.

 

About twenty even captured in one night. Akuha and her men continued to march on. The young teen followed her older sister, her hand gripping her sleeve in unconscious comfort. It bothered her, it all did, but she had to be strong because it was a vampire's life after-all. Kokoa and Kahlua never accompanied or assisted Akuha, they would always find one reason or another to stay at the mansion. Akuha was proud of her achievements and wanted Moka to be happy as well, but to her, her imouto seemed bored. Moka's eyes had come to prefer the cracks that lined the concrete floors as they came upon another house. It would be another house filled with screams of betrayal, despair and fear. She hated that scent, fear.

 

 

Akuha looked up as her men surrounded a small home at the corner of the street. It was considerably large for a human's home, few having the privilege to such power and prestige in a youkai controlled region. Though Youkai did not rule the world, financially, thanks to Fairy Tale, they ruled a great deal of land around the world. One of her lead men looked to her. Akuha held herself proudly, her dark features would pull up in a menacing grin. She would nod, giving the signal as armed men charged into the home of the small family.

 

Moka squeezed her eyes closed as the shouts from inside would soon erupt into gunfire. Akuha blinked and looked up. There had never been a need to open fire unless the humans would unexpectedly attack with objects of danger to the men, like sutras and other holy artifacts of questionable origin that more and more humans seemed to have now-a-days. Akuha rushed toward the home's entrance, a few other men sticking to the perimeter. Moka blinked when she lost hold of her sister, being forced to snap from her train of thought. Moka would step along the stones that created a cute sort of path that led into the home. She peered into the door and looked around. Akuha stood in the ganken with her hand on her hip.

 

“What's going on here?! Can't you idiots do anything right?!” The vampire growled. The sight was, ridiculous. Many of her men now lay on their backs. Moka gripped her sister's arm and lazily peered over her shoulder, easily surpassing her half-sister's height. There the claret-eyed demon would see a young human male with dark, almost black hair standing in front of a woman who wore an apron and was on her knees, trembling.

 

“Ma'am!” they called fearfully. “He refused to come quietly!” They insisted. Akuha turned her head to the human, and indeed by the scent he was nothing more or even less.

 

“You, boy! Do you know who we are?!” Akuha would demand, only to be taken aback by the heated chocolate pools burning in her direction. The young boy's hair was about shoulder length and tied back with a band. He wore a white, collared shirt, it was obvious had had only just returned home from classes. The boy looked stressed, now only having private tutoring lessons at home, but he had to go to a cram school every day so he did not seem to be in the mood to deal with anything.

 

 

“Of course I know!” he snapped back fearlessly. “You come into my home while otousan is away and attack my mother! I hear about you enough from our neighbors! You come and take away people's families for them to never again be seen! You're monsters! And I curse your empress and would stop her myself! Why doesn't she show herself?!” Tsukune's words were strong as was his protective stance over what could now be assumed to be his mother. Even with such a strong front, he was still nervous, not scared, but nervous. Moka raised a thin brow, chocolate meeting with ruby for a split second. She felt her heart jump at his confidence. All the other humans she had seen before either cowardly hid and ran, or tried to give up others in their place, but he bravely stood by his mother. Is that what they did? Tear families apart?

 

“Akuha-nee-san--” But Moka's question would die on her lips as Akuha rushed forward and slapped the boy across the face. It was such force that the male was slammed to the ground and sent into the opposite wall by the stairwell. The boy's mother cried out and Moka found herself nearly jumping to his aide. The woman began to cry into her hands as she went to move for her boy, but Akuha would go to kick her out the way, not bothering to withhold her strength. Akuha froze and looked down, her kick had been stopped by Moka's knee.

 

“Moka-chan...?” Akuha wondered. Was something wrong? Moka looked to her with such anger. It was wrong, Moka thought. She pushed Akuha's leg away, the two once again taking a relaxed and even stance. Those around the two women looked on with fear. The vampire's heads turned to the sound of motion as the boy pulled himself from the wall and sat up. Cuts lay across his face, Akuha's palm strike acting more along the lines of a sword slice than anything. The boy groaned and was clearly black and blue in several locations along his arm. Moka stared at the male. His stamina was commendable and his honor touching. He, regardless of his pain and injuries, pushed to his feet.

 

“Stay away from my mother you fiends.” The boy weakly wheezed, his ribs most likely bruised, which would make it painful to inhale. Akuha's lips would twitch and pull over her fangs. Did this human not recognize his place?! Saying such filthy words before her baby sister, making her look like the one in the wrong! Akuha raised her hand to strike the boy once more, perhaps lob off his head, for he did not deserve to fulfill her sister's promise. The boy stood there and did not flinch or dare to move. He would act like a shield for his mother.

 

“No!” Moka would pull herself in front of the boy and pull his head into the protective valley of her chest. This act not only shocked the boy, but Akuha, the men knew well their place and would not respond, at least verbally. Moka was unsure as to what caused her to suddenly leap forth and protect the boy. Perhaps it was the scent of his blood, or the bravado of his pride and honor as a man, regardless she did not want to... “I don't...” She murmured. She could not give Alucard this boy. She could feel the boy calling to her blood. “He...” She remembered her mother's words. She could not look down on such kindness. She would be fast about it, though the thought sickened her. She licked the boy's cheek, cleaning the blood, and subsequently sealing the wound.

 

Akuha, and the boy, stood stunned. The boy's mother, and the other men, were shocked silent. “M-m-moka-chan!” Akuha would have shrieked, but the impossibility of the situation stupefied her. The boy's cheeks were flaming red at this point and his words were a numb sensation upon his brain. Moka shook her head stubbornly. “Moka-chan...” Akuha spoke with a more relaxed, calm, and patient tone she held only for her sister. “Put the human down, you--”

 

“No!” The teen refused. “H..he...” She would blush, but had to pull out the response or Akuha would definitely kill the boy, and mother would be upset and she would break her promise! Yes she promised to feed Alucard, but she had no idea that she was...destroying families. What if the boy was right? That made her... wrong, a bad girl. “He tastes delicious, I want him!” She finally sputtered out, her cheeks heating up at the admittance. Even though it was true, she still had to do... something. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and whispered. “Gomen...” She opened her mouth and bit into the boy's neck. Akuha, and the boy's, eyes would widen as the vampire relinquished her first kiss.

 

“No!” Kasumi cried out. Her son would be a meal for the vampires. The other men were sort of glad it wasn't them and would be sure never to get injured in the presence of the mistress. Akuha turned every possible red before she shrieked out.

 

“Moka no!” She wailed. Moka released the boy from her grip and he sunk under the weight of the air that filled his head. That was oddly not unpleasant, but a vampire just sucked his blood! He wasn't sure how to even react. He wasn't dead, so that was a plus. He knows something major just happened. When a vampire fed from you and you weren't dead, that was definitely good. The boy nearly collapsed when he felt the girl's tongue run over the wound and heal the damage done.

 

“U..um, miss?” The boy glanced up, wary, but given he was still alive he, perhaps, had a chance. “Please, my mother, my family, we've done no wrong and do not hold any grievances to your kind, but I do not change my heart to the truth that this empress that rules you is a cruel and unjust leader, please, hear me out.” He would plead to the vampire's higher state of mind. He knew they craved to be superior beings, so if he plead to their ego...

 

Moka would smile. Even now, he cared only of others. “You and your family can live at the castle.” She blinked and glared over her shoulder at her sister. “He is my Blood Doll! None of you are to harm him or his kin! They now serve me, understood?!” The men nodded fearfully as Akuha looked around trying to compose and control the utter horror she carried at this moment. Moka turned to look at the boy as she released him from her grip, helping him keep steady as he wobbled to his feet. “What is your name?” She would ask.

 

The boy nervously brushed his hand through his hair and chuckled. “Um, Aono Tsukune.” he offered. With a slight bow. “B-blood doll...? Do you mean?” Not that he was complaining. That was better than the alternative, some sort of sacrifice for their damnable empress. He felt that there was something about this girl though. She looked no older than he and was clearly less malicious than the other woman. “Please... I beg you ma'am, I will do what you ask, if only my family would be safe.” Moka smiled.

 

“You may call me Moka, there is no need for formalities.” All considering. Her lips still tingled and her tongue still burned from that kiss. His blood, it was addicting. “You have my word, Tsukune-kun.” She held out her hand. Tsukune looked to it and shook it. Akuha stormed out, the-the...

 

“The insanity of it all!!” Akuha would shrill as she stomped around the room she shared with her younger sister, Kahlua. The younger vampire was of different blood, and darker skin than her kin. Her silver, almost blonde hair, was curled back and pinned down by a diamond studded tiara. The dark-skinned vampire hummed softly and peeked her eyes to glance over her magazine.

 

"It doesn’t seem so bad. Moka-chan found herself a playmate.” The bright-eyed assassin squeaked and smiled brightly. Kahlua was formerly the first oldest of the sisters, and even though she herself is an assassin, she doesn't like the fight, so when not entrenched in her duties assisting her father, she spends her time with her baby sister Kokoa in the castle. Akuha sighed and threw her arms in the air, pulling at her hair.

 

“Kahlua-chan you don't understand!” The short-statured vampire accused. How could she understand?! “Moka's chastity is in danger!! Do you know how vile and perverted humans are!?” Kahlua blinked and looked up at her sister, actually taken aback by that question. Akuha blinked, blushed and pointed accusingly at her younger sister. “Don't you dare think that! I would never! How crude! No! Ew! Ew!” The older sibling pouted and flopped down face first beside Kahlua. She continued her protests, but they were muffled. Kahlua pulled her hair behind her ear and leaned over to better hear her big sister.

 

Kahlua sighed and sat up, pulling her knees beneath her. She wore an adorable silk dress, a fine white color that well matched the diamond studded cross earrings and tiara. “You know, if you are so against it you can always just ...but mother Akasha would be upset.” She noted. Akhua continued to whine and protest, kicking her legs about in a spoiled manner. The black-haired vampire huffed and raised her head, her bangs falling over her forehead. Kahlua raised a brow at the conniving smirk that drew itself over her sister's features.

 

“I know how to get rid of him without killing him!” She was brilliant! She would just make him so scared of being here and being around the other vampires he would make Moka unhappy, than she could jump in and save the day and be the hero in her sister's eyes again! Kahlua nodded slowly and giggled at her silly sister.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

“Onee-sama!” A loud, red-haired vampire would squeal as she would launch across the hall and into her silver-haired kin. Moka umphed as she caught Kokoa in her chest. The older of the two would sigh and settle the youngest of them.

 

“Kokoa, what have I told you about that?” She would ask and roll her eyes. Moka stood and motioned her hand to Tsukune. “This is Tsukune-kun Kokoa, he will be staying with us from now on.” Kokoa blinked and looked over to the boy with her discerning emerald eyes. On her shoulder sat a tiny brown bat with a curious grin drawn on his face. The red-head seemed to be a year or two younger than Moka and very friendly toward her. Kokoa scoffed and folded her arms behind her head as she looked off.

 

“Whatever, he doesn’t look very strong, so wouldn't be any good for sparring with, why'd ya bring him here?” She would question as she glared at the boy. Tsukune chuckled and smiled warmly at the young vampire. Kokoa blushed and huffed, looking to her precious sister, in question.

 

“He's mine.” Moka asserted. “Can you take him to my room Kokoa? I have to talk to mother.” She took Tsukune's hand and pulled his arm, holding it out to Kokoa. After a moment of dumbly staring, Kokoa took the human's hand and dragged him off. Moka looked around and sniffed the trail of air the boy left behind. She held in a squeal and turned to hurry down the hall. “Mother!!” She would call, she could not wait to tell her mother. In the shadows two pairs of eyes watched silently.

 

“What could Moka-sama possibly be thinking?” One of the voices spoke in question. “Doesn't she know humans are perverse and vile creatures?” It would complain.

 

“As if you can talk.” The other voice retorted and leaned their weight on the figure beneath them. “You're going to tell her? Maybe get killed like that witch girl.” They reminded the one below shuddered at the memory.

 

“Oh yea, that witch told Moka-sama off and got carted away... man gotta feel sorry for this one than, huh? But he looks kidna cute for a human.” The voice would chuckle.

 

“Whatever, we have to get back to work.” The obviously taller one, suggested. The one below rolled their eyes and followed the other servant deeper into the halls of the massive castle.

 

**Part 3: Why I Wear This Ring**

 

Kokoa led Tsukune to the room she and Moka shared. It was a fantastically sized room for the two, near-aged siblings. The beds were western style and both carried an equal amount of dolls between the two. On one bed sat a young girl dressed in a white gown which was trimmed with black lace. She wore a bonnet that allowed her short, ebony hair to frame her face. She seemed less than pleased by the male's presence, but said nothing and would plop herself back down on the bed.

 

“That's my Blood Doll.” The red-head responded before the male was able to ask. He closed his mouth and nodded. He as not too sure what a Blood Doll was. He rubbed at his neck subconsciously, knowing enough about it to know that so long as that Moka girl fed off him he would stay alive and his family would be safe.

 

Tsukune looked to the other bed. He would assume it was Moka's bed seeing as the other vampire declared the young girl her Doll. It was a bit frightening, considering how young the other girl looked, though side by side the two seemed of comparable youth. He looked to the bed, only to spy a writhing form upon it. The black blob moved and looked up. It had a hazelnut colored chest and paws. Tsukune blinked. The massive beast lunged from the bed and charged.

 

The next thing Tsukune knew he was on the ground with a massive Rottweiler on his chest.

 

“Earl Grey!” Moka called and picked the big boy off the human, setting him down on the floor as he wagged his stumpy tail. “I told you that's not how you say hello!” She was supposed to be scolding him, but instead she coddled him and hugged his head. “Bad boy!” She would nuzzle her precious guard dog, that did as much guarding as a goldfish did thinking.

 

 

Tsukune swallowed and sat up. Was it his imagination or did the young woman offer him glances as she lavished her faithful hound with attention. She released the rottie's head and pushed to her feet. She settled a hand on her hip, the red-haired vampire on the other side of the room would crawl into her bed out of the corner of the boy's eye. Kokoa laid down on her side and stared at her sister's Doll. It was not something she would have ever thought her sister to even considering owning. Moka was very... spoiled. She really did not seem to care for anything else save for her mother. Yes the younger sibling knew her sister loved her, but her priorities were clear. The black-haired Blood Doll would lay her head on her master's side and sigh softly.

 

“Tsukune.” Moka would call and motion to the Rottweiler who sat at her side, stubby tail wagging and his tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted. “This is Earl Grey, he is my guard dog.” Not that he was much of one. “Get along with him okay?” Tsukune slowly nodded. He rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. He had to stay calm and clear of his situation. He had just agreed to something he was not fully aware of in a desperate moment to defy the Dark Empress that seemed to cover the world in a dark dome of fear.

 

He was not sure if there had ever been a day without the Empress' tyranny, and he had finally found the courage to stand up to their advancing forces which took young men from their homes and tore families apart for the pleasure of their blood, of which they say she was never satisfied. This seemed like a an agreeable situation. He had been tutored and trained for years on the power of Youkai that currently ruled the world. In order for humans to survive they had to adapt. While many had the spiritual strength to fend off youkai, many others only carried the physical aspect of that coin. He would, for now, dwell in the domicile of the Empress' kind and learn, even buy time. Considering the stories he has heard of vampires and their temperaments, this girl seemed no more different than a human, a princess, but a human none-the-less.

 

Moka made her way through the castle, the halls a confusing interconnecting maze of red carpet and suits of armor. She had to go see her mother, but a maid had told her her father had sent for her. Whatever could he want so late in the evening? Soon the young vampire found herself at her father's office. She pushed the heavy, double doors open and stepped inside. Her father's study was always intimidating, but his calm, and warm nature always made it more welcoming than it should have been. When she approached his desk her eyes would be caught by the sight of paintings that hung over head. For each of them, when they were of appropriate age, the Lord of the castle had commissioned a painting of his precious daughters, which hung in his study in the stead of self-portraits that inflated his own power.

 

She strode toward the end of the room, and her head would turn back, only for her features to sneer in disgust. Sitting on the desk, in an alluring manner unbecoming of a woman, was one of her father's other women. She did not think highly of this woman. Yes she was the blood mother of her precious sisters, but she was anything but motherly. All she ever sought was to get on her father's good side, of which she has not seen an inkling of.

 

“Come now darling,” Her voice was soft, seductive if one listened carefully. “They are big girls and can earn their money all their own now.” She was always trying to get a piece of father's name and fortune, but that was only something few were privy. She did not mind she did not have her father's name. He had gently told her once that she had a better name than his, and she was lucky. It made her feel warm because she knew he was telling the truth. The woman finally noticed her and would turn her false smile to the young Empress. “Why my dark empress, what brings you here this evening?” She would too try and get on Moka's good side, for it was she that held all the power, all the fame. It was her oppression that brought the world under a singular power and name.

 

Moka scoffed and pointed her nose to the air. “I remember why it is I disallow mixing of your kind.” She growled, to her father's amusement. The man had held in his chuckle, but could not hold in his smirk.

 

“Now, now Moka dear, temper. What is it that you need?” Her father was a gentle man, but always taught them the value of mercilessness when it comes to combat, and for Moka keeping hold of the world's power was a constant battle in itself. She wanted to keep her promise, to both her mother and Alucard-sama, but it was a trial in and of itself. “Please, sit a moment.” Moka curtsied and seated herself in a chair facing her father's desk. That deplorable woman sat there, ever mocking her with her mere presence.

 

Moka held herself proudly, and it always did her father proud, but he was worried. Not only was he worried for his precious Akasha, but the only one he had bore of her. Moka had a difficult childhood, and not only those concerning her promise to Alucard. She had started things gradually. She did not agree with her older sister plans to overthrow humanity, in fact Moka little could care for such things. It had only been after she had returned from the human world. She had still gone, if only for a short time for her studies, and real-world practices. It had all ended rather miserably, and he had hoped she would be well, but she was scarred and never trusted their kind again, humans. He wanted her to go back to school, but he was not expecting anything. Moka was constantly bullied by the humans because of her odd appearance. He had begged her to be strong, that she needed to help him keep a promise to an old family friend. In truth they had only wanted to see if it was still necessary to seal her after Akasha's sacrifice.

 

It had been his fault. He was adamant about it, but Moka had suffered in the long run. Near the end of her first week at the school, she had been nearly raped by boy in her class. He, and two others, had tried to overpower her and take her to a secluded corner. Her mother had constantly told her not to hurt humans, they were weaker and deserved a fair chance, where her father promoted mercilessness to enemies. They had gotten close to taking her innocence until she snapped and sent each boy flying into a wall. None died, but they were not spared a healthy bone after that incident for Moka had proceeded to beat them black and blue with her bare fists. None of the boys remember that day, but they had grown a distinct fear toward the girl. She had refused to finish Middle School.

 

She hated it. It did not matter, human or youkai. They were terrible creatures. She had become spiteful and wanted to do something. To allow the world to continue down its path of self destruction was not an option at this point. In the end, Alucard-sama would get what he wanted, but she would change that.

 

Moka looked to her father curiously. “How... have you been?” He asked, unable to bring himself to ask her Would you just try once more? Stop this foolishness, humans cannot be controlled... How could he look at her and say that? Every time he looks to Moka he sees the pain of what he had caused and the pain she suffered for allowing her mother to gain such a dramatic state of being. Moka smiled brightly at her father. She had grown into a fine young woman.

 

“I found a human boy while out with Akuha-nee-san. May I keep him?” This had startled her father. He never would have thought Moka would find the company of anyone besides Earl Grey appealing. He was hesitant, worried, as any father should. He did not wish for her to torture the poor boy and vent out her frustrations.

 

“May I ask why?” He did not want to be the oppressively stern father figure, but he was still the Lord of this House and Moka knew her place as his daughter, she had shown as much by offering a curtsy before she seated herself in his presence and coming when he summoned her, not the other way around. Moka smiled, and blushed softly.

 

“Father...” It was so embarrassing... he wasn't like those nasty, mean humans that would lie and try and save their own skin when it came down to it. He was like a knight, a shining knight like the one her mother always told her of during her youth, before bed. “He...he is like a knight.” She admitted and looked to the ground, trying to hide the emotion on her face. “He smells divine...and is--” She looked off. She should not get so ahead of herself. “I want him as my Blood Doll.” her ruby eyes slowly turned up toward her father as she gave him a warming look, the look that a daughter gave her father when she wanted something so dear to her heart.

 

Shuzen sighed and brushed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. The corner of his lip quirked up in a smirk. “Very well Moka, if you are responsible with him, be aware he is a living creature and like Earl Grey has feelings.” Moka positively beamed at the permissive nature of her father. She jumped to her feet and forced a serious face before she bowed to him.

 

“Thank you father!” With that she ran off, happy and quite pleased. She couldn't wait to tell Tsukune! First thing was first, she had to tell her mother about her wonderful day.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

**Part 4: I Would Never!**

 

Moka made her way to her mother's room. She knocked on the door, still rather nervous about how her mother would react to her finding a Blood Doll. Her mother had never had the need for such a Familiar, but this boy called to her blood like the sting of an achingly sweet virgin. “Come in.” her mother's voice was always soft and inviting. The young vampire opened the door and stepped into the lavish bedroom. It was decorated with blacks and red. It was so refined and mature. Moka was always in awe of it. She stepped in and was sure to clear her throat. Her mother was watering her flower planter that sat on her window sill. The flowers were always so lovely, because her mother took great care of them. The wheelchair wheeled back, and her mother turned to fully face her. “Sweetie what is it?” Moka looked excited.

 

 

Akasha listened intently as Moka explained her about this boy she had met. “Blood Doll?!” Akasha had nearly shouted, but kept her wits about her. She pressed her hand to the side of her daughter's cheek. “Y-you know what that means, don't you Moka?” Yes, Kokoa had one, but by all means it was a blood doll. They were willing cattle, and came to their master for the only fact that they were fed from. Moka nodded, exactly what Akasha was afraid of. “Dear, I don't... I don't think you're ready for such a responsibility. You've already so much on your plate... like the balance of the world.” She tried to be diplomatic about it.

 

“Father said I could.” Moka stated, her brows knitted in a frown. Were not her parents equal in their decisions. If her father said yes, surely her mother would too. Akahsa met with the wall her daughter put up. The pink-haired mistress sighed.

 

“I will talk with your father...Moka do not get used to this ...doll. You may be unable to keep her.” Akasha placed her hands on Moka's shoulders.

 

“Him.” Moka corrected.

 

Akasha blinked and pulled back, leaning her back against her seat. “What?” She softly questioned. Moka nodded. Akasha felt her chest tighten. Did Moka understand her decision? Was it her fault her girl was still naïve when it came to such things.

 

“Moka.” Akasha called her attention. “You know that , even though he's your Blood Doll, he is still a male, a human male at that!” It was Akasha who hurt the most when her daughter sobbed in her arms about those boys touching her. Two of them had held her down while the other prepared himself before her. She had only come to defend herself when her youkai screamed as their hands neared a place only the one she loved should ever draw near in such a manner. “Moka... he would-- could do the same to you.” Moka pulled her hands from her mother and pulled them to her chest.

 

“No...” Moka had strongly denied that day ever had happened. It was locked away in her psyche. Tsukune was not a human male in her mind. He was something else altogether. Moka's brows furrowed and she stepped back. “It isn't true! Leave Tsukune alone, he's mine mother!” Moka was completely unreasonable at this point. She did not want the only thing that made her feel whole taken away.

 

Moka rushed off. Akasha reached out, but her daughter slipped between her fingers and vanished down the halls. Moka rushed back to her room, she would not have him taken away from her!

 

Tsukune sat on the ground in front of Moka's bed, as he did not feel it right to sit on the girl's bed, regardless of their current situation. The male had his hand settled on Earl Grey's head who seemed content to lay on his side and be pet by the unfamiliar human that his master seemed so fond of. Kokoa was curled under her covers, her Blood Doll snuggled against her. Their heads peeked out the covers in a mix of red and ebony. They seemed pleasant and well off with their situation. Maybe he and the-- no! Tsukune shook his head, his cheeks dusting red. What was he thinking? How inappropriate. First of all she was a vampire, and secondly she was a girl! Though that in itself sounded mean... he would sigh and lean his head back against the mattress and stare up to the ceiling.

 

“No!” The voice sounded from outside the room, Earl Grey's ears having perked long before the first sound made its way to the room. All heads present would look up and the bedroom doors were forced open. A very upset and red-faced Moka pushed through the door followed by a concerned Akasha. It had been for a split second but the emerald eyes of the paralyzed lady met the chocolate orbs of the young man. He felt a chill stab through his spine and race down to his tail bone. Moka rushed to stand in front of Tsukune and Earl Grey. One stupidly wagged his tail while the other stupidly stared. What had just happened?

 

“You! What do they call you?” Akasha demanded to the befuddled boy. Tsukune swallowed and bowed his head slightly.

 

“Aono Tsukune.” He offered. His bangs fell over his eyes, giving him a lazy, sort of untrusting look to him, but his usually neat hair had come loose in his band. Quite a feat as it was typically difficult to tame. Akahsa smiled warmly and set her hands on her lap. Kokoa audibly swallowed and she and her Blood Doll pulled the covers up and completely over their heads. Tsukune felt the tension. Eventually Akasha, satisfied she scared the boy witless, went on her way. She would have a proper talk with him later.

 

He felt a hand on his knee and he had nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over to Moka who smiled warmly at her Doll. She reached up and set her hand on his face. “Don't worry, mother is being protective...” She understood her mother's reasonings, but to scare Tsukune like that! Tsukune nodded, unsure of what to say at this point. He watched as Moka pushed to her feet. The doberman's stubby tail wagged a mile a minute as his eyes followed his master. He would push to his paws and pad around to the other side of the bed where his doggy bed was. Scattered around the bed were stuffed animals that have clearly been chewed and worn by the pure-blooded hound. Moka sighed and began to unbutton her blouse.

 

“Um...” Tsukune had to say something, out of sheer decency! “Where do I sleep--?” He raised his hand, hoping he wasn't forgotten. He would flinch hearing Kokoa snort at the stupid question, she obviously was already set in bed, cuddled against her Blood Doll, her pet bat curled somewhere in the mass of warmth and affection.

 

Moka had only paused in her undressing, and turned to face Tsukune. “With me.” Was her serious, straight forward answer. His expression was indiscernible. It was a mix between horror and agony. Had she not just heard what the other woman threatened? Or was he of so little consequence?! It honestly made him mad. He had thought her pleasant, but she was like any other classless vampire that did not deserve any emotional discernment between humans!

 

In all his muddling about the mistress of darkness, she had already undressed and put on her sleeping clothes. “Tsukune.” She would call the boy from his thoughts. He turned to face her and was thrown a pair of silk, white sleeping pants and shirt. “The maids brought it for you.” The boy would blink. When? He looked around, baffled. Moka rolled her eyes. “Please get dressed for bed, we sleep early in this house for the mornings are too early, and very busy.” She warned. Tsukune nodded and walked off, only to pause.

 

“W...where is the bathroom?” Moka, Kokoa and the other Blood Doll's hands shot up and pointed in the direction. He was still new, they assured themselves, he would learn. Tsukune went through the doors, of what he assumed was a bathroom, to something he has only seen in Grecian temples in museums and history books. Marble floors and tiles as white as sun bleached limestone. The tub was large enough to fit two families and the toilet alone was enough to make one feel guilty for using it to dispose of one's waste it was that perfect. He felt uncomfortable the entire time he undressed. Once he was dressed in his sleeping clothes he folded his and walked out.

 

He was startled for Moka was sitting up on her bed, watching him as he crossed the room, his neatly folded clothes in his arm. He bowed his head, hoping it was sate her hungry, ruby eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness that now surrounded them. The only light came from the dim glow of starlight that filtered into the room. Since he could not get the vampire to disregard him he cleared his throat to speak. “Where is my mother?” Moka smiled. She was glad his concern was still well placed.

 

“It's alright. The house servants are taking care of her, but she will be with the maids in their quarters for now until we can situate everything.” Tsukune nodded to Moka's explanation. Of course everything could not be solved in a day. His soft smile made her insides quiver. He was such a good person. She could smell it on every inch of his being and felt her stomach twist at the thought of tasting that sweet nectar again, but she would calm herself. It was too late to be feeding!

 

Maybe he misjudged their kind. Maybe they were no different than humans: some good, some deserving nothing less but a swift, difficult death. Moka was kind-hearted and certainly one of the good vampire. He made his way to the edge of the bed. Moka pulled the covers back and allowed Tsukune to take his time as he settled in. His face was beet red. He had never been this close to a girl before, and perhaps never would again.

 

He shook the foul thought from his mind and laid his head down on the pillow, being sure to cross his hands over his chest so he was not accused of the unjust molestation of a vampire, kami knew what sort of punishment existed for that! He would carefully prepare for slumber only for, once he was settled, the vampire mistress to lay close to his form and wrap her arms around his torso as if he were a personalized teddy bear! He stiffened on contact and turned his eyes, slowly, to eye the woman who was now his mistress. Her face was snuggled into the crook of his neck and her breathing shallowed.

 

She's fallen asleep already....

 

He was almost disappointed, but at the same time he was satisfied with just this. Things would be sorted in the morning. His mother was not his only family, he would ensure their safety as well. He would not allow this Empress to have her way, not as long as he had one person on his side....

 

_Thank you for your kind smile Moka..._

 

 

**Part 5: Pleasure for My Mistress**

 

“Shhh!” A voice whispered across the dark silence of the castle, which was home to the dark empress. It was contrary to what one might consider in a vampire's household, and a castle as grand as the Shuzen household owned. Parties are to be held upon every hour of the eve, not a moment spent resting. The screams of peasants caught dishonoring her empress would be heard screaming across the courtyards as they were whipped: bound and blindfolded before an audience which toted glasses of their split blood.

 

No this was not such a household.

 

There were none ever left not knowing their place. Ten years of fear is enough to ensure one's place in the nightmares of both human and youkai. Akuha had assured no one knew not the power of her sister, but at the same time the face that carried with the dark empresses was a universal fear of a demon with blood red eyes and hair that glimmered like the edge of a blade. Her laughter shrieked like the cacophony of a flock of bats, while her steps silently slithered through their neighborhoods where one after another families would disappear.

 

It was a conflicting house, but a home to those that occupied it. Moka wanted nothing more than to do good by her mother, but she did not want to show weakness to her father, and she was not someone who found herself better off alone. She has come to depend on the company she grew up with.

 

Akuha was a jealous sister. She was particularly attached to Moka, exceptionally attached. It horrified Akuha, the idea that Moka would take a Blood Doll. She would have never thought her sister to find any human, let alone a male, appealing. She was sad for her sister's experiences, but was glad she learned the truth about males. She would take her sister's pain and nurture that hatred. Akasha could only watch as it happened, confident her daughter would find someone that will earnestly care for her.

 

Akuha refused to believe it was this boy.

 

She snuck through the dark halls of the castle. The red carpets brushed under her slipper-covered feet, Kahlua following close behind. The silver-haired assassin sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Akuha-nee,” She would murmur. “Can't we just wait until tomorrow?” Be there no consequence to her having to go to work in the morning, the darker-skinned vampire would whine.

 

“Shh! That is unthinkable!” Akuha would whisper and look back to her younger, half-sister. Akuha wore a black sleeping gown, her hair loose and now at its full shoulder length. Kahlua wore a white, silk gown and her hair was tied back loosely, in a pony tail. Kahlua sat crouched behind Akuha, a pout spread across her gentle features. Akuha's face was red, face pouted at her little sister. “Moka could be in trouble! Do you have any idea how boys are?!” She would demand from her younger.

 

Of course she knew how men behaved! Miyabi-san was always a gentleman and thoughtful. He would always take her out to dinner and offer her gifts to suit her insatiable need to be spoiled. He was a good, submissive man, that knew his place. He was strong, and conniving, but knew to get Kahlua to do anything he had to give her everything. It was a win-win relationship the pair had. Kahlua opened her mouth to respond, but Akuha was already scuttling away.

 

“Akuha-nee...” Kahlua whispered as she shuffled after her. “Father will be mad if we are out after curfew.” She tried to warn. Akuha pouted as she crawled along on her hands and knees, keeping a clear hold on her youki. She looked back to Kahlua and hrmphed and continued on.

 

“I am a grown woman who does not need a curfe-umph.” The vampire grunted when she crawled into something. Kahlua whimpered and cowered as Akuha turned and looked up. She had brushed right into her father's pant leg. He was standing there with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. He raised a brow and looked down to his daughters.

 

“A woman, under my roof.” Shuzen responded. Akuha chuckled nervously. Kahlua was already crawling away. Akuha smirked nervously and lowered her eyes.

 

“Oyasuminsai father.” The black-haired demon offered. Shuzen nodded and watched them go back to their room. He sighed and turned to walk to his room.

 

“They will never grow up.” He said to himself as he opened the door to the master bedroom.

 

In the maid's quarters Kasumi was being settled in by the other maids. A woman, standing at about 153cm and an exceptional bust of 92(G)cm. The tiny maid stalked over, holding a bundle of sheets to her chest. She had long, blue hair, which was tied back by a magenta ribbon. Kasumi stood, nervously worrying her hands into her apron. Seeing as she was just taken from her home, she had no clothes to change to. The blue-haired girl chuckled and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. Kasumi looked up to the violet-colored eyes.

 

“Don't worry. You're pretty lucky to end up here.” The blue-haired demon noted. Another woman, with snow-white skin, stalked passed the blue-haired demon and huffed.

 

“We have it pretty easy, but that boy―urf...” The pale-skinned maiden grunted when the blue-haired girl elbowed her and giggled cheerfully.

 

She handed Kasumi the pile of folded sheets. “You can use these for tonight. In the morning you can come wash with us and we'll get you some clothes.” She offered. Kasumi nodded and took the sheets. “Oh, by the way, my name is Kurono Kurumu, but you can call me Kurumu.” She giggled. “I've been working for the Shuzen household for seven years.” She bowed her head.

 

The white-skinned maiden behind her nodded. She carried a lollipop in her mouth and rolled it into her cheek. “Shirayuki Mizore. Three years.” She blandly stated, a serious expression on her features. Kasumi smiled nervously and looked over to Kurumu in question, who rolled her eyes.

 

“Don't worry about her, she's like that.” Kurumu assured. She patted Kasumi's shoulder. “You shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine. You know you're lucky.” Kurumu took her arm and led Kasumi to the sleeping quarters. “Humans don't usually get to stay the night.”

 

“Oh.” Kasumi began. “My son he... he made a deal with a young lady and she permissed us to stay.” Silence suddenly hung over the group, the chit chat ceased the moment those words left the woman's mouth. She put her hand to her mouth in surprise. “H-have I said something wrong?” Kasumi worried.

 

Kurumu laughed and patted her back gently. “No, no! Just surprising!” Very considering the mistress' temperament. “Don't worry! In the morning everything will be fine.” At least, now she wasn't as sure as she had been. What could that boy have done to make the mistress take interest in him? Usually humans were brought to the castle and taken care of when they were here, at least for the short time they ever stayed.

 

But little did they know, those brought to the castle were but wayward guests destined to be the blood-soaked meal of a sleeping devil. Cursed were the ones left to cross this house, for it was but a stepping stone to the basement of the home, a trip no one ever came back from.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

By the break of dawn the maids were already up and washing themselves before their chores. Kasumi undressed and with an unsure heart made her way along the path the other maids took into what could only be described as a luxurious onsen. She had never seen such a place, for humans were not allowed such pleasantries. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stepped in.

 

“Kasumi-san!” Kurumu called as she ran toward her, unabashedly embracing the older woman. The youkai's round, squishy breasts pressed against Kasumi's bare flesh and caused the shy woman to squeak and blush red. Next thing Kasumi knew Mizore had pulled Kurumu into a stranglehold and nearly lifted the tiny demon off the ground.

 

“Don't mind her.” Mizore noted in a dull tone. “She has no sense of personal space.” The crystal-eyed maiden noted.

 

“Hey!” Kurumu shouted in offense and pouted. “Do too...” Mizore set the young demon down and the three of them went to bathe. The maids were quick to wash and dress and set to their tasks for the day. Kurumu, Mizore and Kasumi made their way toward the main kitchen.

 

“So you'll be with me and Mizore today Kasumi-san. We have kitchen duty.” The blue-haired teen spoke out. Kasumi followed them in her uniform, her hands clutched to her apron and her short, brown hair pulled back by a handkerchief. She would nod as they spoke. She was good with cooking, so perhaps she could be of some assistance.

 

“Alright...” She softly spoke and she turned her squinted eyes toward the pale-skinned maiden. Kurumu waved her hand and scoffed.

 

“Don't worry about her, she's no good at anything, so they stick her with me during chores.” The young woman teased. Kasumi giggled when the pair went at stabbing the other with sharp remarks. Though to an outside pair of eyes they appeared to be hateful to one another, the mother could see how close to one another they were.

 

When they arrived in the kitchen Kurumu put on her apron and looked to Kasumi, who was rolling up her sleeves. The young blue-haired demon was a succubus, and was quite proud when it came to her cooking skills. She winked at Kasumi. “So you know your way around the kitchen right?” Kurumu asked as she brought out a bin of vegetables and handed them over to Mizore.

 

Kasumi was a bit shocked to see the young, white-skinned maid sit herself and transform her hand onto a massive set of claws, which were clearly made of ice. Mizore was a yuki onna so had control over ice and water. She clawed at the potato, peeling off the skin. Kasumi swallowed and looked to Kurumu who ignored it as if it were a normal occurrence, and clearly it was. “Do you have a specialty Kasumi-san?” Kasumi nodded and smiled at Kurumu, still a bit unnerved by the yuki onna's slicing and dicing technique.

 

The morning sun bled into the room where Kokoa, Moka, and their Blood Dolls slept. Tsukune had been awake for some time. Waking up in a new place was lonely. These weren't his ceilings, nor were they his sheets. Nor was this his bed, nor was this his home. He considered many things as he silently laid there, contemplating his future in this place. It was not his home, twas but a place he was brought to, against his will.

 

He blinked his chocolate colored eyes when he felt Moka move against him. She whined and squirmed. His arm had since wrapped itself around her shoulder. It was embarrassing at first, but she seemed to lean further into his touch. It was disarming and almost humbling that she would feel comfortable around him, where he felt unsettled within his own skin.

 

“O-ohayou Moka....san.” He swallowed nervously as she seemed to sit up, her eyes squinting against the glaring sunlight that poured into the room. The silver-haired vampire murmured and shuffled her face into the crook of his neck. She murmured against his skin and sent a wave of goosebumps to form. “M-moka?” Tsukune worried that perhaps she was unwell, but could a vampire become ill?

 

“Ittaitakimatsu~” The vampire cooed. Before Tsukune could respond the fangs of his newly adopted mistress sunk into his neck.

 

“M-moka-san, wait!” Tsukune tried to pull her away, but her hands reached up and gripped his shoulders. She pushed herself so she now straddled his waist, continuing to feed. He groaned in pain, though that would slowly subside and be replaced with the feeling of the girl's body against his own. He hoped for the pain to come back. The young mistress continued to drink and he felt his mind falling into a dark haze. She was drinking too much...

 

The young male blinked and flinched when he felt the girl release his arms, but after the feeling returned to his arms, the feelings of her fingertips stroking against his... behind? Before he had time to think over it the fangs pulled from his skin and she sighed out. “Delicious...” She murmured as she ran her tongue across his neck and healed to wound.

 

He stared at the ceiling and tried to look anywhere but his mistress' face. Was what he felt... real? Moka released a pleasured sigh as she sat back on her knees and reached up to give a strong stretch that popped her unused joints, waking them from their slumber. Tsukune turned his eyes from her form, feeling severely self-conscious around her. She was – beautiful, he had to admit. The tinge of regret for their difference in species, class and very existence reminded him of his place quite quickly. He needn't worry about inconsequential things currently, as his duty lay with keeping his family safe from the Dark Empress and her goonies.

 

The young man opened his mouth to ask, but as he turned to face whom was now his appointed mistress, the poor boy would nearly swallow his tongue. Moka had begun to to undo the top buttons of her pajamas, completely disregarding the fact he was young, hormone-driven male. Given his place as her _Blood Doll,_ he was little more than a favored Familiar. A familiar, a Blood Doll, those were all merely specialized terms for a vampire's pet. His mind seemed to follow this connection as she undressed herself, preparing for her bath. Before he was fully aware, she had gathered her toiletries. Earl Grey was up, and quite spastic about what was coming. Moka leaned forward, unabashed by the fact her shirt was wide open. Tsukune was forced to press his left palm over his nose so that the evident nose bleed, was not so.

 

“Who wants to take a bath?” She would tease the little rottie as his nubby tail wagged in glee.

 

A blush ravaged Tsukune's slightly tanned skin. He struggled to speak, to even complain about the situation, but the polite gentlemen in him could not speak out such an embarrassing fate, so in the stead he turned his eyes away. When his eyes were caste from his mistress' unrealized, wanton display, he would only, thereafter, begrudgingly come upon the sight of the vampire's youngest sister, preparing for the day. A glare shot from the youngest's emerald eyes made quick work of his wandering eyes.

 

“You need to train him more Moka, he's being a pervert and looking this way!” She would complain. Moka sighed heavily at her sister's early morning griping.

 

“Mind her not Tsukune, come, you as well Earl Grey.” She commanded.

 

The rottweiler barked out excitedly. Tsukune's head snapped up to Moka's in a questioning twist. What? No.

 

“Moka-san, no! I can't go into the bathroom with you!” He finally blurted out. The small, black-haired Blood Doll, which occupied the affection of Moka's younger sister, seemed to giggle into her hand at the coming storm. Kokoa rolled her eyes, his stupidity clearly showing.

 

Humans were stubborn and insubordinate creatures. This was why Akuha-nee would openly force them to submit! They were cantankerous and foul-natured a great deal of the time. Moka froze. Mostly out of surprise someone had told her no.

 

_No?_ It was not a sense of arrogant pride that made the word taste foul on her tongue, made it venomous in her mind. No? Her hand pressed to her chest. Her fingertips grazed her exposed collar. She could feel the faint thrum of her heartbeat under the flesh. She looked over to Tsukune. Her thin, silver brows furrowed as she was flooded with – confusion. Tsukune had not raised his voice, but he openly showed his stubborn nature. It was admonishing behavior. The silver-haired empress felt a shiver of self-consciousness. She was not harsh, or bossy, but he was being foolish. Her brows furrowed.

 

“This is what you wanted!” She suddenly shouted, surprising not only Tsukune, but Kokoa. The younger vampire glanced back over her shoulder at Tsukune and her sister. The young Blood Doll gave an interested glance, intrigued by the response. “Or were your words just falsehoods provided by egotistical pride?!” She accused. “You are my blood doll and you are to obey me!” She had not meant to sound harsh.... but if she did not put her foot down and convince him to come and be with her, they could never bond.

 

Earl Grey was her Familiar. He protected her and kept her company, but Tsukune was more than that. He was something she had always dreamed for: a knight in shining armor. He was not that sort of person, she could taste it in his blood. He was not the type to be – heartless.

 

Tsukune flinched. Her expression. It was so hurt. Had he said too much? Vampire really were different from human. The space held between them as a species was staggering. Were their morals so askew? Was this sort of behavior acceptable? But those words.... A blood doll? So he was a mere object? Tool? He was not quite sure how to word that. He had agreed upon her request out of desperation to protect his family, and that had not changed since last night. So-- He would have to grin and bear it would he? He wanted to not only protect his mother and father, but his cousin and his town, his city, his country, – anyone that he could protect.

 

“H...hai Moka-san.” He would complain no more. He was a Blood Doll, so did that mean absolute servitude and virtue? He was just pleasure for his mistress. Without hesitation, nor another complaint upon his lips, he followed her. Like a doll.

 

Moka scoffed and turned her back to him as she led Earl Grey and Tsukune to the bathroom. When her back was too him, she could only breath a sigh of relief when he followed. She was glad, but she would have to bond with him quickly. If she wanted to keep him, if she wanted to talk to him it would have to be on her terms. If he found out she was the person he hated, before he knew the person she really was – it would crush her. Something deep in her heart wanted his approval, no craved it. She... liked Tsukune. He was a bit plain, boring even, but he was honest and sincere. She had hopes that he also carried the traits her mother admired in another. She did not want to, any longer, surround herself with this darkness her nee-san had built to protect her. Moka wished to stand on her own two feet, her own power, so that she could keep her promise to her mother and defeat Alucard-sama so he could never hurt anyone ever again... She never wanted to see her mother cry like that again.

 

Tsukune, she felt, was exactly who she was looking for to be at her side and support her, as her father supported her mother whole-heartedly. This was her dream and wish. Did not every princess, wish for her prince? But would he feel the same way, were he to find out just _who_ she was? She would not let it come to that. She would change everything....

 

 

**Part 6: A Sign of Significance**

 

Tsukune was beside himself with untold emotion. Not only was he embarrassed because of his predicament, but confused. Why was this being allowed? Was this right? Were these not things one was punished for? Looking at the bare flesh of a young maiden of a vampire house? Touching her naked flesh? He had to fight his morals and push back his hormones, but it was especially hard because she was beautiful. This was not something he could deny.

 

“Lower.” The vampire sided out, which only caused the young man's blush to deepen. He was just thankful to kami that she had allowed him to keep a towel around his waist, though begrudgingly so. Why was she mad at him when he asked for such a simple favor? Was Moka a – pervert? Oh kami why?!

 

The washroom was steamy and the young man found himself knelt behind Moka, who had settled herself on a stool. He had been ordered to wash her back. Moka was hoping it would establish skinship, but the boy only saw it as a perverted command. What else would she have him do? No! No no no! He could not think of such things! He lowered the towel to scrub her lower back. He tried not to stare, but as the water trickled down her pale flesh he found himself memorized. She had pulled her silver hair over her shoulder, allowing the flowing locks to rest across her lap in a dignified manner.

 

Earl Grey was clearly unaffected. The rottie sat in the washroom with a folded towel on his head. He panted from the sweltering heat, his short coat dripping from the short hand wash he received between Tsukune and Moka. That had been most harrowing for Tsukune's nerves. Though she had her towel on, the valley of her breasts were more than noticeable than he had hoped it to be. She had hoped it was noticeable. Kahlua-nee had told her many things about what boys liked. Though she would never offer such a thing to any male, as they were foul creatures only worth to be stomped on and beaten to a near death.... and beaten there again, Tsukune was different.

 

He made her heart flutter.

 

Just having him touching her like this so intimately. She knew it was a bit ecchi, but Kokoa did ecchi things with her Blood Doll, so it was fair! Nothing wrong with it? But it was still embarrassing. She wanted Tsukune to stay with her, so skinship was important. She nearly swallowed her tongue when she had told him to go lower, and nearly jumped when he had! She began to worry her hands. She had to keep Tsukune from Akuha-nee. She seemed adamant about her not keeping him, and she was well aware that when a vampire wanted something they would fight fang and claw to get it. She knew she would fight for Tsukune, but if he knew who she was, would he fight for her as he did for his mother?

 

The romanticism fascinated her. He smelled like a human, looked like a human, but he certainly did not behave like one. “Tsukune? How old are you?” She wanted to get to know him. She wanted him comfortable around her. His opinion of her mattered. Why? Well because she wanted him, and she would be damned if she was denied.

 

She had to be something she did not want to be. Even though she was happy being with her family, glad they supported her, she had still disappointed her mother and placed their family at the forefront of the world's attention when they had fought to become hidden from human eyes for so long, now they had no choice but to assert their power, but humans were dangerous. Akuha had taken it upon herself to cull them and make them fear-- Moka. It saddened the young woman. She had to take responsibility for her nee-san's frustrations because she had been weak. She did not properly defend herself and had let those boys go too far. Akuha-nee held a despairing grudge against their kind and she had to end it. Moka would end it in the most stubborn way possible.

 

“I'm keeping you Tsukune!” she suddenly shouted as she squeezed her fists against her wet lap and clinched her eyes shut as if it would hide the embarrassment of what she just said. Now she had no choice. It was out there. She had to complete her confession. “You're mine and no one is taking you away from me!” she asserted authoritatively.

 

Her sudden outburst startled him. He pulled back as if he was punched in the gut, nearly allowing the towel to drop from his fingers. He winced a bit unsure of what she was even talking about. A distraught _uhhh_ sound bled from his vocals. He blinked his eyes a bit and allowed his russet eyes to slowly trail over to where Earl Grey sat, an equally dumbfounded look painted on the rottie's black and tan mug. The towel on Earl Grey's head slipped from it's place and landed with a _squelched_ against the white tiled floors of the washroom.

 

“Uhh...what are you talking about Moka-san?” For the poor boy it just seemed like one thing after another. Honestly he could barely concentrate. On the one hand, he was worried about his mother who was somewhere in this castle. On the other hand, he was in the washroom scrubbing the back of a naked, seventeen year old, vampire mistress, of which he was now the blood doll to. In fact he stared at his hand, the hand that touched the held towel, that touched her skin, of which his face was now slowly sinking into, as he began to deeply regret losing the good boy that he once was...

 

_Naked._

 

“Did you say something?” Moka glanced back over her shoulder at him, he simply stared and shook his head to the negative. Her face stayed contorted a moment in her bewilderment, only for a sigh to slowly escape her, the heavy steams from the bath pressing against her lungs. “What do you think?” she asked quite hopeful that he would agree.

 

What could he say? E-except...e-except—Oh kami what is...

 

“Moka! Tsukune-san!” Kahlua shrieked in glee and tackled them both to the ground.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

“I'm sorry Tsukune-san. I didn't mean to.” Kahlua insisted as she pressed the icepack to the side of the boy's face.

 

Tsukune motioned his hand, the other taking hold of the icepack, at least the bleeding has stopped. “I-i-it's okay Kahlua-san, you didn't mean it.” he offered as the silver blonde was at the edge of tears. What else could he say? It was not as if he was angry, but it was more so the fact that he wanted to go die in a hole. That was far much more than any one girl should have seen, and there were two girls.

 

By now they had finished washing up. Breakfast was now being served. Tsukune idly watched, as he leaned against his icepack, as the other girls entered the dining hall one by one. The first to arrive was Kokoa and her blood doll, who apparently went by the name Yukari. She was apparently a young witch, who was the youngest daughter who belonged to a coven that had fallen into debt with the Shuzen family. She was the payment.

 

The young human male forced his eyes to retreat to the safety of the countertop as Moka's mother was wheeled into the dining area by their father. Moka sat beside Tsukune at the island in the center of the kitchen. Kahlua sat to his left, still apologetic, seeing as she was the cause of his _accident_.

 

Kokoa sat at the table with Yukari. The witch wore a simple white, long-sleeved blouse and a black skirt, which was tied together in a strange cloak and cap ensemble that looked like some sort of strange cosplay. Kokoa sat with her pet bat Koumori settled in the soft fabric of her strawberry pink skirt, which held a lolita-esque billow that was tied together by the black short-sleeve blouse. The young vampiric sibling also wore a pair of pink bows in her pigtails that also matched the bow neatly tucked under her collar. Kokoa gave a curious glance toward Kahlua, questioning Tsukune's state of being. Kahlua blatantly feigned ignorance.

 

Moka shot a glare at her older sister. It was her fault! Before Moka could throw a tantrum her father had rolled her mother up to the counter. The silver-haired youkai smiled as brilliantly as she could.

 

“Ohayo gozaimasu, father, mother,” the teen offered with a polite bow of her head. Tsukune could only offer a nervous glance between her parents. He would mimic his mistresses motions, bowing his head submissively to the heads of the household. He held his head down but as maids shuffled about setting the table, he could not help but glance around hoping that one of the aprons to flutter by belonged to his mother.

 

“Good morning Moka,” her mother sweetly offered. The pinkie kept her hands politely folded in her lap, her emerald gaze did not once offer Tsukune acknowledgement. Moka glanced up at her father who could only respond with an apologetic shrug. She sighed. As Moka tried making pleasant conversation with her parents, Tsukune's attention was caught by the motion of Kokoa waving toward him.

 

He looked to Moka who waved dismissively at him in a discreet manner while she spoke to her parents. They didn't sound happy. It was probably his fault. The young man was dressed in a white, collared shirt that was completely buttoned up. His shirt was untucked, which matched the sloppy hair style. He sighed, confusion and distress (as well as drained from Moka's attempt to _'claim him'_ in the bathroom from her sister who was trying to ' _taint'_ him) burdened his spirits. Kokoa sneered and waved her hand dismissively.

 

“Onee-sama won't give up so easily on you, but if you continue to trouble her, than leave. You show weakness, and you'll be sure that you'll leave here in pieces.” The red-head warned, Yukari nodding to the positive.

 

He was weak? He looked to his hands. He had trained all his life against their tyranny only to find himself under willing servitude. She was right. He smiled and looked up to the young vampire.

 

“Thanks Kokoa-san, I appreciate your advice.” He was just nervous. A new place and – his mistress was so affectionate. He was honestly not expecting the vampire to be so loving, tender (sort of) and girly. It thought made him blush, even smirk a bit.

 

Kokoa scoffed and spread her napkin over her lap. “You better be grateful, it's not everyday I feel so benevolent.” Because it had been a long time since she had seen her sister happy to be around another living creature.

 

_You better not make onee-sama cry...._

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

**Part 7: Helpful Explanations**

 

Breakfast that day had been awkward. It continued to be this way for the past few weeks. Tsukune spent much of his time with Moka, but when he was allowed by his fickle Mistress he would go see his mother. The vampire could never say no when he asked to see his _kaasan._ He was such a good boy and it just made her more fond of him. She bit down on her reservations and steeled them. He was so cute! When he would run off to see his mother, she could not help but fall into a swirl of fantasies. Though the fantasies were quickly abated by her blunt and oafish baby sister and her Blood Doll.

 

_Iyaa onee-sama is ecchi!_

 

Of course it would end up with the two siblings fighting until Tsukune returned to break them up. It was only broken up because Moka would find more interest in sinking her fangs, unabashedly, into his neck.

 

Breakfast was never any less awkward than it was a month ago. Though Tsukune seems to have settled nicely. They were able to locate his cousin, Kyouko. Moka saw her as an indefinite challenge and rival. That woman always draped herself over her cousin, and she could not bare to rip her from Tsukune because he was so genuinely happy about her presence.

 

Kasumi had gotten along easily thanks to Mizore and Kurumu. The two young women were the older mother's senpai and they got along well. Tsukune was even treated like a little brother by the yuki onna and succubus maids, even though they were all the same age. Tsukune was the resident puppy. They said he could even rival Earl Grey for obedience and adorableness of which, upon hearing, Earl Grey whined and suckered up all the remaining attention.

 

Moka sat in the library her mother in the background reading a book. Lady Bloodriver had settled the book on her lap, which was covered by a blanket. Tsukune had been curious as to the reason a vampire would ever need a wheelchair, but it was impolite to ask such offending things. He was sitting, uncomfortably, under the aura, but Moka was tutoring him. Even if the boy was a _prisoner,_ according to Akuha, he was still a _stupid boy that needed lessons._ Moka was quick to jump on that train and offer to help with his studies had any troubles come about. It was often that Tsukune had trouble with his studies. He was not a very clever, or stupendously remarkable fellow.

 

It baffled Akasha what her daughter saw in the boy. The Lady herself did not hate humans, why no, she adored their natures and cultures. Beyond the fact that they were a food source, Akasha felt they could learn many things from humans that, as vampires: one never learns.

 

But why a boy? Why him?

 

She would have been fine if her only daughter had gotten a female Doll like Kokoa. The boy was not at all remarkable. He was boring and mediocre! Not that she wanted her daughter to have a boy tending to her! She still blamed herself for what happened to Moka. She had always asserted that humans were weak and a vampire should always hold back their strength when dealing with them. She, long ago, hated humans and wanted them wiped from the earth for that same weakness which now protected them from the wrath of her daughters.

 

When she had learned of her daughter's attack, she had felt the brunt of the ashen stake being driven into her heart. She had to be restrained, for even when locked to her immobility she was dangerous. She had worked for a long time to ensure that humans were not, once again, nearly wiped from the face of the earth, for with them would go the entirety of the vampiric nation. She had to nurture both sides. Little by little she had began work with Mikogami to create for them a new world where neither had to hide from the truth that lay shelter beneath a dome of lies. It had been going well. As a sign of good will she was going to seal her daughter from the fate of her blood and the hate of those who should have been considered family.

 

She had been too late. She allowed the _love_ born into her after her daughter's birth to blind her and thereafter tear her from Moka's side. She could no longer walk in the gardens beside that smiling face. But, most of all, she missed hearing her true laughter, which had been laid to rest with Alucard's sleeping form. Her hatred from humans, designed into her nobility and state of power had revived. She had fought away that loathing at the sight of the destruction of hatred had shown her.

 

While Akasha lamented her choices, her daughter had abandoned her studies and tutoring her precious object, for no one would consider him anything above. Akuha had made it her personal goal to chase the boy back into the human world, so she may show him his place beneath her heel, impaled thusly. The elder vampire mistress had challenged the boy. Akuha would remove him from the house by the guidelines of their world. Moka had begged him to not feed her sister's arrogance and spoilt behaviors, but the young man had owed the woman for the black eye proposed on his pride.

 

Shuzen Issa would preside over the events. He had bound himself to death accepting the challenge, knowing full well Akuha would murder him in cold blood, even before the questionably _pure_ eyes of her younger. The fight had dragged on, the black-haired fiend would only toy with the boy. Moka could not watch and would turn her face when slashes were buried into his skin, cutting him deeper than any blade could. The elder half-sister used no weapons, but her bare hands so that she could feel his death between her fingers. Issa watched, but was torn. His precious Moka had suffered through much, and though he had raised them with great pride and belief of power the young girl had taken unto herself a responsibility not even the most mature adult could concede to. No it had been her mother, his precious mate: Akasha Bloodriver. The pink-haired demoness was always a treat. She always smiled and was happy just being with her daughters, even if they were not directly of her blood.

 

Issa could not bear the sight of his daughter crying. Akuha had underestimated the boy, and continued to toy with him, but he was no weakling. She had forgotten the boy had taken out three of her best men on his own, seemingly without a weapon. Tsukune had saw his chance. When the woman came in to claw at his chest, he allowed the hit. It had startled her, and gave him enough time to grab her arm and send her hurtling over his shoulder, onto the ground. It had happened so fast, that Akuha was unable to react due to the sheer, _livid,_ anger that rose from his touching her.

 

She was incensed that the hands that defiled her baby sister, now touch her so intrusively. Issa called the fight. Tsukune had won his pride back from the ashes of his former village, for it had been unexpectedly burned down when he left.

 

He wondered of Kyouko was alright. No-- more like terrified that she could have been in such danger.

 

Akuha was infuriated. Issa claimed he had been keeping time and not once had Tsukune been brought to the ground, so when Akuha came barreling down from the male's counter, time was called. The sisters knew though. One was angry, and one thanked her father with the upmost sincerity. When Tsukune was asked from where he had gained such abilities for combat, he would clearly explain:

 

_With the Dark Empress in charge, someone had to stand up to her bullying._

 

The words had stung Moka more than she ever thought words could. Words were limp, useless blotches of ink or strings of sounds that bubbled from one's throat. They were not like a blade that could cut your skin, or end your life. Words could be ignored, not a spear through your belly.

 

Moka sat there staring at Tsukune, more so the vein in his neck. It made the young man nervous. He was not so naïve to not realize how close a woman's body was to his own. They were natural reactions after all. And even though his mistress was a vampire, he did not feel the anger, fear, or disgust he felt around Akasha, Kokoa or Akuha respectively. Why was he disgusted with Akuha?

 

Ever since he had _won_ their bout on a technicality and her father's favoritism, she had begun a campaign to run Tsukune out of the mansion, more specifically from Moka's arms, after she was indirectly shown Tsukune's place. He was not to be trifled with or Issa would certainly pay to stop Moka's tears. Akuha understood why Moka was spoiled. She was the carrier of the great power that would soon be revived, a power Akuha could not wield as she hoped, but she could easily wield her sister in that stead. If Moka's heart was allowed to grow weak, and attached to the humans she so adamantly hated but weeks ago, the older vampire would lose that drive she had trained into Moka to enslave the humans as they had once been.

 

The great Vampyr Nation would be revived, under Moka's bloody claws and Akuha's tyrannical reign. Akuha had made it her mission to be rid of Tsukune, and he would leave of his own volition. She could not kill his mother, father would immediately find out and punish her for not only killing who was considered inferior and beneath their violence, but the mother of a child who now served as his precious Moka's company.

 

First Akuha would offer Tsukune view of how they got their constant, fresh supply of blood. His mother mopped the floors of the questionable halls, and the young man's immediate concern was her constitution and he convinced her to help Mizore and Kurumu with that night's dinner. He had grown to trust the two demoness to take care of his mother as they had grown fond of the motherly woman. They said Kasumi reminded them of their mothers. Mizore's mother was deported, while none knew the fate of Kurumu's mother, who was said to have escaped from Akuha's cruel, tortuous dungeons alive.

 

And what dungeons they were. Tsukune was given the full tour: from racks, to live tortures, even those who could no longer carry the burden of pain and would writher away, if only to escape their suffering.

 

He had not once shown any emotion to her, uplifting tour. Akuha had thought him so shaken, that he had been rendered speechless, but he had been far underestimated.

 

_What do you think Tsukune-san?_

 

She had teased, watching his face and waiting for that perfect moment. Tsukune stared off, mind processing everything he had just saw, the words the vampire had spoken. He smiled, pulling the mischievous black-haired demon from her horrendous games.

 

_I have buried the dead, after vampires would come and kill men, violate the women. The women, who could no longer depend on the men to protect them, took their own lives from the shame the vampires had brought to them._

 

Akuha was a bit taken aback by the cold reaction. He bowed his head, and left at Moka's call. His response had made the vampire's heart jump. Any attempt thereafter was met with the same, chilling, stoic reactions. ' _This I have suffered.' 'Your kind had already allowed me the chance to witness such pain.' 'I live now, not for myself, but for others.'_ He had given up his pride and dignity to protect his own mother. Something Akuha would not do for one like her mother, who had abandoned her because of – what she was. In truth Akasha was the closest thing she had to a mother, which as why she did her best not to disappoint the older female. She fought to keep Akasha's approval so she was not again, abandoned.

 

It hurt Akuha. She wanted to get rid of Tsukune because – he did everything better than she could.

 

“Tsukune...” Moka looked deep into those chocolate eyes, distracting the young man as he was hard at work with his lessons. Not too far sat Earl Grey, who happily watched his mistress and his playmate interact.

 

“Moka-san?” Tsukune quirked a brow and slowly raised his pencil off the page. He felt Moka grip the collar of his shirt. Moka leaned closer. She could drown in his scent, and he knew it! But he found it harder and harder to turn away from her, as each day would go by.

 

“Tsukune...” Moka breathed his scent in deeply. She would not let him escape. Oh she has gotten excellent at keeping her stubborn doll's attention. What was there not to love about him? He as strong, proud and a dignified male. No it did not matter that he was a human, all that mattered was the physical attraction that he drew from her.

 

Akasha looked up from her book, curious as to why the two were face to face. The elder vampire had caught her daughter several times before and scolded her for such... _behavior_ , but her daughter was getting to the age of rebellion where the silver-haired princes acted out. But Moka was not acting out, she was merely showing Tsukune the place she wished him to be. The vampire mistress laid her book, open-faced, on her lap and moved to wheel toward Moka, calling out to her daughter to remember her place, but to was too late.

 

_She had kissed him._ And not in the place the elder temptress had been expecting.

 

As Tsukune's lips burned at the contact to his mistress' less common face-to-face, he could not help but fantasize. No, it was not something unwholesome, or perverted. Sometimes she kissed him as vampire did and sometimes as human did. He was, indefinitely, uncomfortable with this sort of attention, but his mistress reminded him that he belonged to her. He resented it, but has also come to begrudgingly accept this as her affection. He wanted to kill the Dark Empress with his own hands, but if he did would, that mean Moka would be unable to keep him? He did not mind being owned, if it was her.

 

If there was anything he wanted more in the world, right now, it was to be able to decide between staying with Moka, and destroying the Dark Empress, but in the end he knew that he could not keep his selfish wishes, because if he wanted his mother and family to live happily again, no everyone... if he wanted everyone, human and youkai alike, to be free of the Vampire's rule, he had to follow his path and take the chance given to him. He was now part of a vampire's life. He had to climb to the top and burn them down from the inside... but keep her safe.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

**Part 8: My Foremost Goal**

 

Tsukune was allowed to write letters to family and friends that remained outside of the castle, specifically to his cousin Kyouko and father Kouji who had been spared thanks be to Tsukune's selfless behaviors.

 

But there were ulterior motives behind Tsukune's letters. Those he sent, and received were not of the nature one would think between cousins, no. Kyouko would carry these letters to Tsukune's tutor: the man who taught him ho to fight and survive the discriminatory hatred vampires carried to all species, but most especially humans. Kaneshiro Hokuto was his senpai, having been graduated from his academy for four years at this point. He taught him everything, and even how to temper his body and mind against the cruelties and dark youki a vampire proudly carried on the surface of their vain and immoral immortality. It did not explain though, why Tsukune held such an advantage against an average vampire and how he could stand up to Akuha when she was holding back. Even holding back the vampire should have been a challenge.

 

Mother Akasha had warned Akuha not to anger the human. At first Akuha thought it was merely because Moka would get angry, but when she asked Moka, her baby sister laughed!

 

_There is not a thing you can do to Tsukune, even if he weren't mine! He is strong in both mind and body!_

 

There were other things spoken, but after a long sob and childish covering of her ears while loudly singing burned away the imaginative thoughts Moka produced when she behaved in an ecchi manner soon after. Akasha was at her wits end. She knew not what to do with her only daughter! She spent the better half of the afternoon in Issa's chambers arguing. Oh, it began well enough as talk and gentle chatter, the worried thoughts of a mother. It had been a kind, worry-filled conversation until Kokoa and Kahlua's mother decided to butt in and question Akasha's resolve as a dark lord.

 

Moka had retreated to her room with Tsukune. She detested when her parents fought, especially with Gyokuro. Tsukune sighed and laid in bed with his mistress. The young man would stare into her eyes as she seemed to go on about this and that, simple worries he would have never thought a vampire to have. She held him close, her legs wrapped around his torso. He was used to the close contact. She was very comfortable around him, and considering her previous experience with humans, it was a wonder to him.

 

He felt guilty. She was so kind to him and he wanted to destroy them. He has come to love his mistress and her sisters, at least Kahlua and Kokoa. They loved Moka and wanted her happy, but Akuha seemed to have a more selfish pleasure toward it. Did Akuha just hate him because Moka held ownership to his body? Regardless Akuha was trying everything in her power to get rid of him.

 

“Moka-san... you know that I can't let this go on. It doesn't feel right, not being with you.” He assured her as her eyes began to water with terrible worry. “But Moka-san, what the Dark Empress does, it isn't right!”

 

Kokoa and Yukari would be nearby listening. Yukari would look to Kokoa in question. Was he so naïve, or was he simply too close to the source to recognize it? Kokoa shook her head, warning the witch not to involve herself. If Tsukune tried anything against Moka, to harm her, it only proved that he was like all the other humans then father would kill him, no Mother Akasha would have at him before anyone else would have a chance to respond.

 

“She nearly took my family from me... but --” Others continued to suffer. Moka was heartbroken. She was the source of his pain, but when it came down to it she would gladly die if it made him happy, if it saved him and righted all the wrongs done to the innocent, but it would not.

 

“Tsukune...” She raised her hand and settled it on his cheek. “I'm sorry.” She apologized from the bottom of her heart. She felt him grasp her hand and squeeze it.

 

“You've nothing to be sorry for Moka-san.” He offered a warm smile, but she could only feel her chest tighten. He stiffened a bit when she pulled her body closer to his. Her hot breath kissed at his lips, causing the young man to swallow his voice.

 

“ _Tsukune,”_ Moka whispered. “ _Don't worry. I'll never turn against you. When you take down your enemy, I will not speak a word against it.”_ Her permission made him feel complete. Was that what he had been so worried over for the past few days?

 

As time passed and Akuha continued to show him the cruel world that the Dark Empress wrought upon the world of Youkai and Human, it only made him more determined to defeat his greatest enemy. After all he had been trained to kill Vampires on their own terms. Tsukune had to defeat the Dark Empress, and when he did he would run away with Moka, and be selfish for once in his life. The young man jumped when Moka buried her face into his neck, only to whine when she bit down into her Doll's neck and took a nice, long and indulging drink.

 

“Mokaaaa...” He whined pathetically, only to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

 

Everyday Tsukune trained, not only his mind, but his body with Moka. He trained her heart and soul with his kindness and honesty that Akasha had to, herself, learn about humans. Yes Akasha had been a Dark Lord, not because of her stalwart sense of responsibility and natural aptitude to lead. No she was a fierce vampire that once slaughtered millions, using their bloodied, battered corpses to climb to the top o the vampiric hierarchy. When she looked behind her she saw not conquest, but heartless murder of the innocent. It took the hate of the one she loved to make her realize her mistakes.

 

Tsukune was away from Moka, for a rare time. He sat with his cousin and they discussed the tribulations of living in a vampire's household, as a human. It took Kyouko a while to adjust. They did not want, nor need her here. It had been Tsukune's insistence, well begging, that allowed her to stay. The deal was only for the boy's mother, and Kyouko would have suffered at Akuha's hands now that she knew Kyouko was related to Tsukune. Even now Tsukune had to beg Kurumu and Mizore to watch his cousin in case the elder daughter tried to enact her hatred indirectly.

 

“Do you really think it possible Tsukki?” Kyouko believed in her cousin, more than anyone else, but to stop the Empress? She was not going to simply.... stop at his command.

 

Little did they know, she probably would. Moka loved Tsukune, her precious blood doll.

 

Tsukune rubbed at his neck, chuckling nervously. “Don't worry Kyouko-nee, please. I promised.” Tsukune was the type of man to always keep his promises. And that was what worried Kyouko most about her cousin. He was a Samurai if ever did she see one. By his very oath, if he swore to slay an oni, he would. And ever did she see an oni, there was not one more deadly, not one crueler than the Dark Empress.

 

Tsukune looked away, off into the massive property owned by his mistress' family. Kyouko tilted her head slightly. “Tsukki... you love her, don'tcha?” The older human questioned.

 

Koyuko, she was about two years older than Tsukune, but still his closest friend and companion. He did not answer, merely stared off. They sat in the grasses of the garden, Tsukune with his hands in his lap and Kyouko leaning against his back for support.

 

“She's never smiled Kyouko-nee... I want to be the one to make her happy. Is that selfish?” Kyouko raised a curious brow.

 

She had seen the girl laugh all the time, smirk and smile with confidence, but that was not what Tsukune meant, she knew. She smiled and laughed, but she did not _laugh_ nor _smile_. Moka wore a Mask and Tsukune could see through it. He would-- such a kind boy. She could not help but smirk.

 

“Sure ya can Tsukki.” She had to encourage him, because she knew he was beginning to lose heart. He had been so worried that if he acted against the Dark Empress now he would hurt Moka. She did not think there was anything her _Tsukki_ could do that would make Moka hate him. They had this weird bond she could not explain, nor would she ever be able to break, even if she wanted to do something so evil to her precious cousin.

 

The more he trained, the more he became obsessed with his goal. Akuha had since given up on mentally driving him into a corner, instead she sought to convince her father to be rid of the boy, and the best way she knew how was to beg Gyokuro for advice on the matter. That woman knew how to gather dirt on everyone and everything. She could sink entire governments with her intellectual prowess. Certainly she could devise a plan to help the desperate sister to be rid of the boy.

 

Gyokuro was quite amused by Akuha's proposal. Now she did not care either way, but she was sick of Akasha moping around. She could simply kill the boy for his insolence and make Moka find another toy, just as she had made Kahlua do for each of her useless choices of toy. A toy was to entertain the young girls until they were old enough to gain a proper mate. By than they would have gotten practice with their toys on how to control men properly.

 

“To think, the Black China Doll is asking my for help...” Gyokuro was tickled pink. She brushed her fingers along her dark skin, legs crossed as she sat in the seat of her office room in the castle.

 

Akuha turned her head away, eyes casting to the floor. Though she did not respect Gyokuro as she did Akasha did not mean she lacked all respect for the woman. She was powerful and a frightening person to make an enemy of. She simply respected Gyokuro in a different way. She was no where near as maternal as Akasha, but Akuha feels Akasha has lost her killer edge, that instinct. Tsukune was a danger. The China Doll felt it in her gut.

 

“Why do you want to destroy that boy so badly? He's so average and usel--” Gyokuro would begin what could become an extensive rant on superiority, but Akuha spoke up quickly.

 

“N-no! Gyokuro-sama, please understand!” The dark-skinned vampire smirked at Akuha's rapid response. “He defeated three of my men on his own, with no weapons, or holy artifacts!” Oh? This piqued the mistress' interest. “He's dangerous. I know he is.”

 

Gyokuro smirked and leaned forward ominously toward the younger vampire. “Is this because you are jealous of him, or is that your human blood talking?” Oh how Akuha's trembling form pleased her. “Is it because you know, first hand, human intentions?”

 

Akuha could not stop the tears. She buried her face into her hands as the tears flowed. It was why she had been abandoned by her mother. Issa was her father, but her mother was a human. She was a Damphir. Her mother was a noble of a house of humans, but the moment her mother learned she would never gain any power over her father, even with her born of his blood, she was abandoned. She was raised in the woman's home, but her feelings were ground into nothingness. She was told everyday that her filthy human half had tainted her chances to ever being part of the vampire world. Issa had refused the change Akuha's mother, the woman having no idea what this entailed.

 

She had come to hate not only her human blood, but herself. She was never strong enough, and always wanted more and more. No matter who she fought, there always seemed someone else stronger than her! Gyokuro sat back in her sat and gave a smug smirk.

 

“Of course.... I will offer unto you my assistance so that you may continue on your capitalizing idea, but Akuha you are part of this family so do not forget who comes first, and who has helped you reach your goal.” Akuha looked to the dark-skinned vampire with tear-filled eyes.

 

“Yes!” Akuha cried out and took Gyokuro's slightly outstretched leg. “I swear my fealty to you.” The young damphir leaned forward and kissed the elder's leg.

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

**Part 9: Trials of Reciprocation**

 

Months would pass, as would years. Never would Tsukune have expected being happy by a vampire's side. He never forgot his goals though, even as he sat in the furo with Moka, her back leaned to his chest and the young woman revealing her innermost feelings to him. He had learned that there was something in this castle that frightened her more than her parents ever could. It concerned him. Had his target been under his nose all this time? He tried to ask Kokoa about the Dark Empress, but she scolded him for his nativity and stupidity. The Empress, the red-head proposed was beyond his league. At first he had thought Kokoa looked down on his abilities. The younger vampire was rather proud of her strength, her physical prowess even surpassed Moka's. But watching her explain, he could see the worried expression on her face and feel the distant place she put herself when she talked about the Dark Empress.

 

“ _Tsukune, you idiot, do you think sacrificing yourself makes you look cool? You'll only worry onee-sama and I told you I'll castrate you if you ever made her cry!”_ Kokoa knew what Tsukune did not though. If he did find out who carried that title, certainly Moka would defend herself, only to inadvertently destroy the only thing that made her feel as if she belonged.

 

Everyone feared the name of the Dark Empress. Her family love her, but they were family, they were predisposed to love their Moka-chan.

 

Tsukune loved Moka and abhorred the Dark Empress, why wouldn't Kokoa try and protect her sister from this pain that she had to endure for all her life? Tsukune would apologize to Kokoa, only to be warned he was ' _Nii usagi wo ou mono wa ichi usagi wo mo ezu.'_ If he chased after both _hares_ he wouldn't be able to catch even one.

 

He wanted to try though, because just as Kokoa said he could not have both, neither could he stand by and do nothing. ' _Nanakorobi yaoki'_. Perseverance is better than defeat. If he did not at least try to defeat the Dark Empress at her own games, he would suffer defeat without having ever tried.

 

He listened to the gossip Mizore and Kurumu offered his mother as they worked. The word of mouth about how the Dark Empress was never left unguarded and it was impossible to get near her when she did leave the comfort of her room. Among other rumors of her power easily being seen in her eyes, Tsukune could attest with his training under Moka that she had this edge when they fought. He could see her strength in her eyes which would paralyze him, not with fright, but awe.

 

Just looking to them he could feel what type of people they were. Kurumu, despite losing her mother the way she did, was a sweet and loving girl whom he has taken a strong liking to, at least like a blood sister. The succubus dared not grow any closer with him, seeing as the mistress had already claimed him. There was no question as to who he belonged to.

 

Mizore was shy and a delicate creature, despite her cold, aloof neutralities. She was always concerned for others, but could never get too close to them because of her nature. Yuki onna were closer to humans than other youkai, so it made it hard for them to live among other youkai. Kurumu was her best friend. And though the pair bickered near constantly, he could see they were like sisters.

 

He learned how to discern true natures this way. Even as Akasha leered at him and held her dominance over his form, he could understand, clearly, that she simply worried about Moka. He had taken this opportunity to talk to her. He had learned more than he needed, and was horrified.

 

Akasha had been paralyzed trying to protect Moka from Alucard. It was well known the Dark Empress was the vassal of Alucard's wishes, and to think that Moka's mother had suffered because of it... Tsukune had apologized. This had shocked the Dark Lord. In the stead of showing great distain or pity for her cause. He honestly apologized that she could no longer do with Moka, what she had once.

 

He also promised that he would protect Moka from now on.

 

Akasha honestly believed him. She was in a dark place and had lost sight of the things she had believed in because kami sought well to take the one thing in this world she most loved. She did not lose Moka though. There was still time, and maybe the boy could help her.

 

_Alright Tsukune, if you are true to your word and goal, take this book and learn all you can. Let us see the nature of man, and if it really can stand to be as benevolent as the tenshi claim themselves so, or if your cruelty surpasses that of an akuma himself._

 

Akasha offered him a book that recorded the history of the Vampyr Nation, even before it was. Tsukune had gone over the manual several hundred times, but each time he would learn something new that he did not learn living with vampires, or when learning how to kill them. Vampirism was a curse. Unlike most other youkai who are born into their blood and species, the first vampire was born of a curse and the only way to break the curse was death or a powerful will. Vampire respect power, regardless of species and have very strong bonds to those – choose.

 

Did Moka love him in such a way, or was he just her doll? They had shared so much together... He promised to take her away from this life, but reading these chronicled words, he began to doubt himself. Alcuard was the son of Dracula, the strongest vampire in the world. So long as this vampire was alive, and according to the records he was, the Vampires of this house would continue to follow the word of the Empress he placed into power.

 

So in the end, even if he did manage to kill the Empress, who has people like Akuha doing their dirty work for them, he would have to deal with Alucard. He knew Akasha had confidence in him, she had to. The house mistress trusted him enough with information that could put the entire vampiric line into jeopardy were it to get out. It detailed their weaknesses and harbored lists of family registry that provided power to the three accepted houses. Everything would fall into chaos if this book was lost, or stolen.

 

Tsukune had quite a time hiding it from Moka, saying it was an extracurricular study provided by her mother. His mistress was a nosy girl though, never trusting. He said it was a history book, and that was enough to put the vampire off and have her find better entertainment with his skin. The silver-haired daiyoukai indeed enjoy playing with the boy's skin, rubbing her hands on his tummy and sides, if only to elicit a reaction from his ticklish nature. He loved his mistress, truly.

 

That night he fell asleep in her arms. His face was nestled into her chest as her hands brushed through his hair, lulling her doll to sleep. What child did not love sleeping with their precious doll in their arms? The surrogate protection and affection it would give to a child carried on into adulthood. The precious keepsakes were forever adored by their master, and carried a special place in the master's heart. Moka was afraid though. She was afraid that her keepsake would come undone at the seams if he were swung just a bit too hard by his arm, her hugging too tightly around his neck. No she loved her precious doll...

 

“Tsukune...” She whispered as she held him close and brushed her face into his hair. “I hope that day never comes.”

 

How selfish. As people died by her sister's hand, it was at her wish. She did not want the innocent to suffer, but neither did she wish for Alucard to wake. If she kept him sate, than he would stay deep in slumber, but he would not keep. The monstrous beast would soon wake and take the world back from both youkai and human. Alucard was the King of Vampyr and a servant to his own satisfaction.

 

Akuha herself continued to struggle. Harvesting humans did not continue as it once was. Typically humans were left alive, unless belligerent, but less and less of these, prisoners of war, would leave the dungeons after begin bled. Gyokuro had completely taken over the operations. Akuha was pushed deeper into menial tasks which included getting rid of the corpses and erasing the individual's existence which included their family, friends and neighbors. Simply knowing someone, now a days, was enough to get you killed.

 

Akuha went to her room at the end of the day. Kahlua's happy-go-lucky nature did nothing but pull the vampire deeper into her pit of despair.

 

“Akuha-nee?” Kahlua crawled over to Akuha's bed in worry. The young China doll sat in her nightgown after taking hours in the shower, unable to wash the blood from her hands. It was never like this before. Why did it hurt so much?

 

Akuha looked to her hands as her younger sister settled against her side and brushed at her shoulder. Kahlua was unsure as to the reason of her sister's pain and anguish. She had never seen Akuha so weak before.

 

“Akuha-nee...It's okay to cry.” The silver-haired assassin assured as she pulled her older sister's head against her chest. Akuha could only stiffen and grip Kahlua's shoulders as she silently sobbed.

 

_I'm sorry Kahlua-chan._

 

_It's okay Akuha-nee, because it isn't me you have to say sorry to._

 

And Kahlua was right, but Akuha's pride prevented it. She had to make Tsukune submit to her power, her genius. He was a _human_ and she wanted none of the weaknesses of _heart_ and sympathy associated with that blood.

 

“Tsu-chan.” Kurumu called as she pulled the young man into her breasts and laughed. “I missed you today, where have you been?!” She succubus cooed as she played with his hair. Well she knew the young man belonged to the Mistress, but she could not help herself. He was such a sweet and affectionate boy. He could understand why the mistress was so fond of him. Moka was not like the other vampires in the household. “You haven't been causing Moka-sama trouble have you?” She smirked in question.

 

“Oi, Milk cow.” Mizore came up to her fellow servant and used the tip of her ice claw to prod the offensive breast that currently smothered the mistress' property. “Don't kill Kasumi-chan's boy.” The soft-spoken yuki onna forced.

 

Kurumu released Tsukune as Kasumi walked up, wiping her hands in her apron. She giggled softly at his playfulness with the two that had become her everything. Kouji did not make it. Kasumi was heartbroken.

 

“Have you decided on what you are going to do Tuskune?” Kasumi questioned. Tsukune moved from Kurumu and smirked as Mizore tousled his hair.

 

“Yeah...kaa-san.” He looked to his mother with a worried expression. Kasumi shook her head.

 

“No Tsukune.” Kasumi began. “I trust that you are strong enough to keep to your decision, and I will support you, no matter what you choose.” She assured. Tsukune smiled, only wanting his mother's approval.

 

“I understand kaa-san...”

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

**Part 10: Final Stand on These Wings**

 

“How many years as it been now Moka-san?” Tsukune stood on the roof of the highest tower in Shuzen castle. It had finally come. Those who had been oppressed by the Vampiric overlords had come bearing arms.

 

“Ten years... my love.” Moka laughed out and pulled her lips back in a manic smile as her eyes widened to fit the insanity that filled them.

 

The ones leading the people were those who had escaped their deaths and slowly grew their power so that they may stand against them. Ageha and Kouji led the army into the castle and rescued the servants from their fates, and freed though dying within Gyokuro's heinous dungeons and entrapments.

 

The grounds were painted red as the vampires that feared losing their power, fought back. There werewolf tribes were at their side, but many would turn against the masters that had once fed them. The Morioka Clan were a freeborn werewolf tribe and refused to allow the vampire parasite to continue to demean the lycanthrope lines and make them believe they could do nothing else than fight and kill.

 

The Exorcist was at the head of the Crusaders, who were at the old man's bidding, stood face to face with the strongest Dark Lord in all of the Youkai world.

 

“ _ **How does it feel to dawn that armor again, Bloodriver?”**_ The question was cold, full of sarcasm. “ _ **Was it worth all of this?**_ ” He would question.

 

The mistress sat in her chair, her black armor wrapped around her crippled body, the corpses of her enemies at her feet. The Dark Lord held no remorse. She smiled and turned her brilliant, emerald eyes to the exorcist.

 

“It was. I want them to fight, and lose everything.” She held out her hand, compressing her youki into a dangerous sphere of power around her body. “I want them to see what they are capable of, and if they can put down the sword, like I had once.”

 

Mikogami nodded his head, understanding the woman's will. The Crusaders charged the vampire, only to find she was a force to be reckoned with, even when bound to a chair.

 

The trail of blood continued through the castle and carried its way to where Kahlua defended Kokoa and Yukari from the onslaught of murderous rebels. The silver-haired assassin tore her enemies in half and used her body to shield Yukari and Kokoa from the brutal strikes of holy weapons and curved blades. Kokoa had taken a vital strike and her Doll did all she could to protect her master, but she was silenced. Her vocals were sealed by fellow witches who had spoke her to be a traitor, but they did not understand that vampire were not all the same. Yukari held her mistress in her arms as Kahlua was cut bloody by magic, weapons and words of hatred.

 

The battles continued upward. Issa sat upon a pile of corpses, his enemies strewn perfectly to his leisure. The older man sat in his grey slacks and white collared shirt. His left knee was crossed over his right as he gingerly folded up his sleeves, tidy vest already discarded from the amount of blood that soaked it.

 

“You come into my home...” Issa did not look up as angry ayashi, twisted in a full array of hybrid transformations, stared him down. “And cause grief to my precious daughters and mate...” He stood without effort, black dress shoes tapping the ground with grace. He peered through his loose strands of hair, those piercing red eyes glaring death toward his enemies.

 

“I will not regret painting my walls with your organs. I will admit that this is merely karma wrought by the selfish actions of our ancestors which we continue to pay for, but I will not allow you to soil their chances at freeing themselves from his curse.” Issa moved to stand between them and the door that led to the high tower.

 

“ _Out of the way Issa! You can't continue to keep that monster alive!”_ One of the ayashi yelled, only to be struck dead, his head ripping from his neck. The others jumped back in horror and looked to Issa, who had simply thrown out his hand.

 

“Did you just dare to call my precious daughter such a thing?” Yes, they were youkai, but monsters they were not. It was that thing, his mate's _vile_ ancestor. So what if it was the source of their monstrous power. They did not need it, nor did they want it. Those who held the responsible intelligence could see that such power was self destructive.

 

That boy had promised to take care of his daughter, and so he would put the trust in him that Akasha, his beloved, had.

 

“Moka no!” Akuha screamed as she finally forced her way through the last ayashi and human rebels who had escaped from their shackles deep in their dungeons. The China doll slashed through their bodies with her martial youki and made it to the top of the tower.

 

She was worn to the ends by her struggle and fought to see through her bangs as those mauve eyes graced over the form of her sister.

 

Tsukune stood, back to the elder sister, and his eyes upon his mistress. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a white, collared shirt which was folded up at the sleeves. His collar was open, barely held by the loose, red tie around his neck. His messy mop of dark brown fell over those sweet, chocolate eyes that Moka loved to lose herself in.

 

No this was no longer his vampire mistress, it was not his Moka. She hovered above him in a black dress, that barely hid her luxurious form beneath. Around her neck was a proper, white ribbon, her silver hair flowing against the wind. Long, flesh colored tendrils trailed down from her neck and the rooting intrusions bore through her arms and legs, pulsing and creating a sense of horror as Alucard had taken over her body, as he had done to much of the castle.

 

This was no longer his Moka. Alucard awoke early and had taken what was due to him. Tsukune had come too close to his secrets. His body was gigantic and seemed completely invulnerable to anything thrown at him, but the book spoke of where his true heart slept. This is what Tsukune was searching for, but Alucard, in a jump for self-preservation he took what was most important to the boy: what he dreamed of every, single night. He would use her as a shield against his enemy. He knew too much and he and the book would have to be destroyed, even if it meant burning down the castle.

 

“Moka!!” Tsukune shouted and pulled from his belt a small wakizashi and held it poised.

 

“Idiot!” Akuha rushed up to him and made motion to stop him, but she found the blade poised at her throat and the tips of her claws at his. Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the emotional vampire.

 

“Do you really think you'll help Moka-san by coddling her all her life and doing _everything_ for her?” He snarled out, to Akuha's surprise. “If we don't save her, than Alucard will take her body and make Moka sad.” The boy turned his gaze to the grinning, silver-haired mistress. “Don't you think you've done enough?” His words stung her deeply.

 

With tear-filled eyes the elder sister nodded and agreed. She had no choice. She had to – ...help Tsukune so she

 

Gyokuro's heels echoed across the catacombs of the castle. Alucard's tentacles were strongest here. She held her arms over her chest and walked along. She was disgusted at how things degenerated so quickly. The doors down the hall she just came from, slammed closed. This started the vampire mistress, but was was unsettling was when she turned around and came face to face was a tall, black-haired man wearing sunglasses.

 

“Gyokuro, darling, to think I would see you in a place like this...” His voice was deep and mannerisms rather fearless when it came to opposing her power.

 

“Who are--?” The short-haired woman raised a brow as she leaned forward slightly. The man removed his sunglasses. His face was young, but a terrible scar gashed over his left eye, which seems to have left it permanently blind, as the eyeball itself had been removed from its socket. “Miyabi...”

 

Miyabi Fujisaki, he had been the man to wed Kahlua, but Gyokuro found him unworthy and showed him so by taking his precious eye, for they had long since molested the body of her precious daughter, and enough had been enough. Issa had promised the pair, but Gyokuro would not accept her daughter marrying anything less than a vampire.

 

“You look down on us, at least it seems that way.” Miyabi chuckled as he folded his sunglasses into his jacket. He flicked his hair back and stepped toward the fearless Gyokuro, who carried a smirk which looked down on the man. “But in truth you are afraid of us.” Miyabi's claim caused her to laugh out.

 

The man's features fell flat as he turned that beautiful eye to challenge the vampire mistress' blood reds. “Kahlua called me crying, that her big sister was falling to pieces because she could not stand to be in her own flesh any longer.” Miyabi shrugged. “Not that I care how you treat others, but I was really ticked that Kahlua felt that it was her fault for not being a good sister.” His Kahlua was a good girl after all.

 

Gyokuro began to laugh, but in a flash Miyabi was at her side. The vampire mistress stood, trembling. His hand hand reached into her mouth and grabbed that pesky tongue of hers. When had Miyabi gotten so fast? He had always been fast … Her moment of fear made him smirk. Gyokuro bit down on his fingers, which only made him smirk.

 

“Well, you still got fight in ya, bitch?” Miyabi sneered and gripped down on her tongue, pulling his hand from her mouth. The demonesses cries of agony echoed from the catacombs, but were destined to be swallowed by the sounds of battle above.

 

Moka was a puppet for Alucard as he used her to prevent any vital blows to the tentacles he used to control the woman. Akuha trades attacks as well, but would pull back and barely nick at her sister's pale flesh. She couldn't take it!

 

“NO! Moka please!!” The elder woman finally screamed. She could no longer take it! It had been her fault. “Please Alucard-sama! Take me!” Akuha pulled open her dress and fell to her knees, sobbing. “Please...” She weakly wept as she held herself off the ground.

 

This tempted the greedy Vampyr King.

 

The entire castle rumbled as much of the fighting had come to a halt. Mikogami looked to Akasha as she sat with her hands cuffed in her lap by a holy lock. Her pale cheeks were painted by the gore of her maternal instincts. Mikoagami seemed horrified as he looked to the vampire mistress. Akasha could not help but smirk and turned her emerald eyes to the exorcist.

 

“My girls, are as selfish as I.” Mikogami motioned his head and the remaining Crusaders wheeled her away. The exorcist turned to the castle as the very foundations began to sink the fortress.

 

“Milk cow, this way.” The yuki onna slid along her forming ice trails as the succubus flew with Kasumi in her arms.

 

“Damn it stalker! Enough with that!” She nearly stumbled from the air, but managed to lower herself and safely set Kasumi down. The night demon landed and pulled her wings against her back. “Well, where is it?” The short, blue haired demoness wondered.

 

Mizore searched about for what they were told, to search for. Tsukune had sent them ahead, knowing well that Exorcist had been planning to raid the castle for years. The boy acted as their inside man. At first Tsukune was apprehensive. He had come to love Moka and her sisters, but when Akasha gave him the book, which detailed the location of Alucard's weakness, he had regained his confidence once again.

 

“Here it is!” Kasumi called as she motioned to where a strange pulsing, _white_ , egg sat. The three approached it and stared at it in confusion. The older woman smiled at the girls who looked to each other and evilly grinned. Mizore and Kurumu extended their claws as Kasumi would pull a butcher knife from her apron.

 

Tsukune could not believe how weak and helpless a vampire like Akuha was. No not a vampire. She was a woman who lacked the confidence to believe in herself. He shook his head.

 

“No matter what race you are, human or youkai, a coward is a coward. If you can't make a sacrifice, than you are no better than the sacramental promises of love before kami.” He had promised Moka that he would love her forever.

 

Learning she was the Dark Empress was, of course, a blow to his heart and beliefs, but her warm embrace and gentle words had assured him she would never hate him, and deeply regretted her actions. She was ready to accept any task to repent for the wrong she had done. She was not going to lay down and die, she assured him, but she would not mind fighting for what was right.

 

Tsukune looked up. Moka suddenly screamed and lurched against Alucard's tentacles. Tsukune leapt forward and used his blade to slash into Moka, ripping to shreds the burrowed tentacles that controlled her, from her body. The eviscerated limbs flailed as they oozed blood and puss, retching screams erupting from the castle.

 

Moka opened her eyes to the sight of her lover above her. She weakly smiled as he held her close. The cold drip of his tears against her cheeks contradicted the strong expression on his face. Akuha couldn't believe it. Tsukune had done it again and shown her up... but this time she could not find it in her heart to be angry. He was right. She was always afraid of losing everything so fought to keep it all, even if she brutalized those she wished to stay. Tsukune won. Akuha admitted her loss. He was not only a bigger man, but had the strongest heart.

 

Moka's cold fingers touched to her doll, no her lover's cheek. “I'm sorry Tsukune, I'm pregnant.” Moka hoarsely admitted. She had kept it from Tsukune, because if he knew he would have never fought her and allowed her to repent. Tsukune smirked and took her hand, kissing it.

 

“Baka Moka... I already knew.” Before she could speak he pulled her into an embrace.

 

Kasumi, Mizore and Kurumu stood over the remains of the egg, wiping their faces with Kasumi's apron.

 

“Geeze Kasumi-chan,” Kurumu winced a bit as some of the slime got into her mouth. “You had some pent up rage.” Mizore nodded at the fearful sight. Kasumi smiled and giggled as she slicked some of the mess off her hair.

 

“Oh, you girls are still too young to understand a mother of my age...” Kasumi had become the scariest youkai that day!

 

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

 

The Vampyr Nation was toppled, before it could begin. The remaining members of the three households: Bloodriver, Shuzen and Trepes were disbanded and became what is now known as the Akashiya Clan. It was named after Shuzen Akashiya Moka, the girl with the beautiful blood red eyes. This clan was comprised of both the vampires and damphir born of mixed unions.

 

The Dark Empress was said to have died, murdered by Alucard, who was than murdered by Tsukune, though there is a select trio who were the true instruments to Alucard's demise.

 

Akashiya Moka, named so for her beautiful eyes, had become the next head of the family and gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom was named Aya by her father: Aono Tsukune. The vampires that could not accept the new arrangements were institutionalized for reeducation, many sent to a private school in the Youkai World, specifically designed to teach the young generations about community.

 

Aono Tsukune, at the age of forty-two, was inaugurated into the Crusaders. The Crusaders was a group trained by Mikogami who were sent around the world to regulate and keep relations between Youkai and Human peaceful or resolve incidents created by unfair law and communications.

 

The Crusader was on a program, in which he was asked about his relationship with Akashiya, and how it began. The vampire turned away in embarrassment, holding their daughter in her lap. Tsukune smiled at the warm memory. He sat up straight, proudly dawning his Crusader's vestments which incorporated long, white robes, light chainmail blessed against ill-intent, and a weapon of their choice at their hip, Tsukune's being the wakizashi. His dusty, brown eyes carried a sense of accomplishment, to having lived so long.

 

“...It all began with a kiss...” Were his tender, spoken words.

 

The gentle Crusader traveled the world and brought peace to many groups, leading by example. He was a confident lover, a gentle father and a doting husband. He was a good son, a loyal friend, and a kind soul. He lived a long life, but all must come to an end.

 

On a quite spring morning, Aono Tsukune, died in his sleep in his lover's arms, at the age of eighty-three. Akashiya never took another lover, or husband. His daughter grew to follow in his footsteps and became the first Damphir Crusader, non-human, to wear the cloths. It created a tradition in which those who sought peace, regardless of race or species, could fight for peace with their words, or blades. Whatever it took to keep the world changing, growing to a better one.

**Author's Note:**

> Action changes the world. You can carry an idea, but it remains as such until you carry out where others can see it live.
> 
> -Dragon King
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by GrrDraxin.
> 
>  
> 
> Tenshi: angel
> 
> Akuma: devil
> 
> Crusader: Belongs to OuRex, character concept.
> 
> Akashiya (赤夜) 朱= red 夜= night;evening


End file.
